The Brief Wondrous Return of Vampire Boy
by Nordremo
Summary: Deux jours avant Halloween, la rumeur que Ben Solo est de retour en ville parvient aux oreilles de Hux. Et bien qu'il ne croit pas à la version à succès – comme quoi son vieil ami d'enfance/ennemi s'est échappé d'un asile et a soif de vengeance –, il reste incertain quant à la façon de procéder.


**Titre :** The Brief Wondrous Return of Vampire Boy (Le bref et merveilleux Retour de Vampire Boy)  
 **Autrice :** hollycomb  
 **Traducteur :** Nordremo  
 **Fandom :** Star Wars Épisode VII – Le Réveil de la Force  
 **Rating :** M  
 **Pairing(s) :** Kylux, Général Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren  
 **Avertissement(s) :** Aucun  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Disney/ Lucas Film et de ses associés.  
 **Résumé :** Deux jours avant Halloween, la rumeur que Ben Solo est de retour en ville parvient aux oreilles de Hux. Et bien qu'il ne croit pas à la version à succès – comme quoi son vieil ami d'enfance/ennemi s'est échappé d'un asile et a soif de vengeance –, il reste incertain quant à la façon de procéder.

* * *

 **The Brief Wondrous Return of Vampire Boy**

Hux est occupé à éplucher ses raisins tout en ignorant Mitaka lorsque Phasma balance son plateau sur la table et annonce qu'elle a des nouvelles.

— Je viens de parler à Poe, dit-elle, ses yeux s'écarquillant en découvrant qu'elle a l'attention de Hux, Mitaka, et d'un élève de Seconde appelé Thanisson qui s'est incrusté lorsque Hux avait le dos tourné. Et Finn, qui sort avec Rey, qui elle-même est bien placée pour être au courant de ça, lui a dit que Vampire Boy s'est échappé de l'asile de fou et qu'ils arrivent pas à le retrouver.  
— Juste à temps pour Halloween ! s'exclame Mitaka d'un ton joyeux, comme si Phasma venait d'annoncer le retour des Soirées Courses de Meules Hantées à la ferme en-dehors de la ville.  
— On n'appelle plus ça des asiles de fou, corrige Hux, son cœur ayant déjà des ratés.

Il retourne à son épluchage de raisins, de crainte que Phasma ne soupçonne l'avoir affecté avec ces ragots déplaisants.

— Et il n'était pas dans l'un d'eux, si je me souviens bien.  
— Si _je me souviens bien_ , répète Thanisson dans une tentative de se moquer de son accent.

Mitaka ricane, puis lance un coup d'œil à Hux avant d'afficher un air terrifié comme il se doit lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il l'a vu.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, reprend Phasma, Il s'est échappé de son _établissement_ , peu importe comment ça s'appelle de nos jours. Il est en liberté, avec probablement l'intention de revenir ici afin de se venger de ses ennemis ou je sais pas quoi.  
— Comme c'est terrifiant, ironise Hux d'un ton aussi plat que possible.

Son pouls est encore irrégulier, et il jure dans sa barbe lorsqu'un de ses ongles courts accroche la peau du raisin qu'il épluche. Lorsqu'il avait dix ans, son oncle lui avait expliqué que les chirurgiens pratiquaient leur dextérité en essayant d'éplucher des raisins sans écorcher la peau, et bien que cela ait pu être un mensonge de la part de son oncle et que Hux ait décidé dernièrement de devenir ingénieur au lieu de neurochirurgien, cette manie d'éplucher ses raisins à chaque repas persiste.

— C'est pas ce que je veux dire, se défend Phasma en lançant un regard dur à Hux lorsqu'il lui jette un coup d'œil.

Elle est sa principale rivale en lice pour le titre de « loser le plus cynique mais largement ignoré » du lycée. Personne ne s'intéresse à cette compétition à part Mitaka peut-être, qui n'en capte probablement pas les subtilités ou s'en moque, mais il est quand même important pour Hux d'afficher un air plus impassible et une apparence à l'intelligence plus sinistre que Phasma, et inversement.

— Je me disais plutôt, dit-elle en se penchant vers lui et en baissant la voix, qu'on devrait partir à sa recherche.  
— Pourquoi faire ?  
— Pourquoi faire ! fait Thanisson, se moquant encore.

Mitaka ne rit pas cette fois. Hux fixe Thanisson d'un long regard méprisant qui le fait au moins hausser des épaules, l'air incertain, avant de revenir à Phasma.

— Y'a sans doute une récompense, dit-elle. Pour, enfin vous savez, rattraper le taré du coin.  
— C'est ridicule, et même si c'était le cas, que… Tu vas y aller au lasso et le traîner au poste de police ?  
— Peut-être.

Phasma croise ses bras puissants sur la table comme pour prouver qu'elle serait de taille face à Ben Solo, qui prenait lui-même du volume avant de disparaître du collège entre deux rumeurs de dépression nerveuse. Hux ne les avait pas prises trop au sérieux : à l'école primaire, elles affirmaient que Ben était un vampire. Les seules preuves consistaient en ses longs cheveux noirs, sa peau pâle et son regard d'une étrange intensité. Il avait également pour habitude de feuler sur les autres enfants quand ils l'agaçaient, mais c'était après cette histoire de vampire, qu'il avait décidé de prendre au mot.

— Et comment on ferait pour le retrouver déjà ? demande Mitaka.  
— On pourrait demander à son ancien meilleur pote où il pense que Ben pourrait rôder, répond Phasma, son regard revenant à Hux.  
— Moi ? fait le concerné avec un reniflement méprisant. J'ai toujours la cicatrice de la fois où il m'a fracassé un casse-noix sur le crâne.

Il remonte sa frange pour la montrer.

— Un _casse-noix ?_ s'esclaffe Thanisson, presque criant de joie face à ce nouveau développement.

Tout ce qui sort de la bouche de Hux semble beaucoup le divertir, et il a assez de cran pour ne pas s'en cacher. Ravagé par l'acné et maigre comme un clou, Thanisson a tout du fétu de paille prêt à être balayé par la moindre bourrasque, mais dans le cas où il surmonterait ces défauts, le potentiel beauté est là, et peut-être en a-t-il conscience. Il soutient le regard de Hux, et seule sa pénible déglutition indique une certaine intimidation.

— C'était pendant les vacances, précise Hux à propos du casse-noix.  
— T'avais huit ans aussi, rajoute Phasma. Et t'as été pote avec Ben après ça, en grande majorité. Vous jouiez à ce jeu, là.  
— Nous avons tous joué aux Chevaliers de Ren avec lui.  
— Oui, mais pour toi c'était du sérieux.  
— Va te faire, Phasma, c'était pas…  
— C'est quoi les Chevaliers de Ren ? s'enquiert Thanisson avec un large sourire, comme si la chose lui paraît déjà amusante.

Hux sent qu'il prend des couleurs.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'il-vous-plaît m'expliquer ce que ce moustique acnéique fiche à notre table ? demande Hux en désignant Thanisson et dardant un regard accusateur sur Mitaka.  
— Il est à l'orchestre avec moi, répond ce dernier comme si cela suffisait à justifier la présence du parasite.  
— Je joue du trombone, ajoute celui-ci, sur la défensive.  
— Le truc, interrompt Phasma sèchement, refermant ses poings sur la table. C'est qu'on devrait partir à la recherche de Ben pendant la Nuit des Quatre Cent Coups(1), demain. Même si on le trouve pas, ça serait marrant, non ? Comme une chasse au vampire ?  
— Même quand t'avais huit ans tu pensais pas que c'était un vampire, l'invective Hux.  
— Oui, mais c'était son surnom, et il était plus ou moins l'un des nôtres pas vrai ? Je dis pas que je vais l'assommer pour le ramener dans son asile de fous. Peut-être qu'on aurait juste l'occasion d'entendre parler de toutes les horreurs de l'institution, je sais pas moi.  
— Oh ben oui, ce serait tellement festif.

Hux ne peut pas s'empêcher de se renfrogner, bien qu'il évite toute expression faciale d'ordinaire. Il fourre le reste de ses raisins dans sa bouche sans les éplucher, détestant la rugosité de leur peau entre ses dents.

— Faites ce que vous voulez, lance-t-il. La Nuit des Quatre Cent Coups ce sera sans moi cette année.  
— Quoi ! Pourquoi ?  
— On a quinze ans maintenant, Phasma. On est bien trop vieux pour ces absurdités.  
— Au contraire, je pense que c'est l'âge idéal pour profiter de la gloire d'une telle nuit. C'est un vendredi cette année, et on a tous la permission de minuit maintenant.  
— Moi non, fait Thanisson.  
— Personne t'a invité ! aboie Hux.

Il est vraiment en train de perdre son calme là, le visage toujours en feu. Il rassemble ses détritus et garde les yeux baissés en se levant de table, sentant le regard de Phasma sur lui. Mitaka et Thanisson le fixent, aussi, et dieu seul sait ce qu'ils pensent tous. Un rare craquage émotionnel d'Armitage Hux sera sûrement analysé en son absence.

— Penses-y ! insiste Phasma quand il tourne les talons pour partir sans leur lancer un regard.

Hux n'a pas envie de réfléchir à tout ça, aussi, naturellement, il passe le reste de la journée à faire une fixation sur le fait que Ben Solo puisse être de retour en ville et où il pourrait se trouver depuis tout ce temps, sans compter sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il arrivait que leurs chemins se croisent à présent. Il n'est pas complètement erroné de suggérer qu'à un certain moment, Ben ait été le meilleur ami de Hux, bien qu'ils se disputaient tout le temps ; ils étaient devenus de moins en moins prompts à s'emparer du premier objet contondant à portée de main au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient cependant. Ben était absolument exaspérant, lunatique et inutilement émotif, bruyant, insistant, dramatique et autoritaire. Mais il avait aussi inventé le jeu des Chevaliers de Ren et enrôlé Phasma, Finn et Hux en tant que joueurs à l'école primaire, après que le corps étudiant ait majoritairement accepté qu'il ne se nourrissait pas de sang.

Et pour tout dire, Hux, en secret, avait adoré ce jeu.

Il l'avait en grande partie adoré parce que Ben, dans une rare démonstration de déférence, peut-être car il en était le modérateur et de ce fait pas en compétition directe, l'avait autorisé à créer un personnage d'une invincibilité ridicule qui avait fini par devenir le maître de toute la galaxie que les Chevaliers de Ren habitaient. Hux avait été sacré Empereur de la Galaxie lors d'une cérémonie de couronnement si élaborée que Finn avait quitté le jeu de rage ce jour-là. Cela n'avait eu que peu de conséquences, car à ce stade ils avaient renfloué leurs rangs avec Mitaka et Rey, la cousine de Ben, même si elle avait également laissé tomber peu de temps après le début du règne (de terreur) de l'Empereur X.

Le jeu en lui-même ne s'était avéré qu'occasionnellement fun lorsqu'ils étaient rassemblés autour de la table avec leurs feuilles de score et les autres joueurs. C'était bien plus amusant lorsque Hux crapahutait à travers les bois derrière les terrains de baseball avec Ben après les cours, ou le samedi matin, et discutait de son personnage ou de celui de Ben, un Chevalier non-jouable tout aussi invincible en théorie : l'impitoyable et mystérieux leader de l'Ordre de Ren. En-dehors des parties à points, dans les histoires que Ben et Hux inventaient et mettaient parfois en scène, le Seigneur Ren alias Kylo était l'homme de main de l'Empereur X, et l'enthousiasme à peine masqué de Hux le faisait rougir lors de ces escapades où ils discutaient des ordres que l'Empereur X donnait et du fait que Kylo Ren exécutait ces tâches pour lui sans la moindre hésitation.

Les choses avaient changé peu avant le début de la Quatrième, lorsque tout était devenu bizarre et gênant, et Hux s'était replié sur lui-même, laissant Ben et Kylo affronter leurs batailles seuls. Lorsqu'à la rentrée de printemps on retira Ben du collège sans que personne ne sache pourquoi au-delà des marmonnements de Rey selon lesquels Ben avait « besoin d'aide » et avait changé d'établissement pour recevoir ladite aide, Hux s'était répété jour après jour pour le reste de l'année scolaire et tout l'été qui avait suivi qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir coupable de l'avoir abandonné. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une terrible traîtrise, après tout ; il ne s'était pas moqué de lui devant les autres ni ne lui avait dit en face qu'il n'avait plus envie d'être ami avec quelqu'un pris de crises de larmes soudaines franchement flippantes, entre toutes autres choses que Hux ne savait pas comment gérer. Il avait simplement cessé de le rejoindre dans les bois après les cours et le samedi matin.

Ben ne s'en était jamais plaint. Il ne l'avait même pas gratifié de longs regards insistants en classe. Il s'était juste retranché de plus en plus loin au fond de ses habits noirs, derrière le rideau de ses cheveux longs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils semblent complètement l'avaler entre deux crises de colère en public et les bagarres avec d'autres garçons dans lesquelles il se retrouvait parfois mêlé dans les couloirs. Mais ces échauffourées étaient différentes de celles qu'ils avaient eues étant enfants, armés de casse-noix, et Hux n'avait pu continuer à prétendre qu'il aurait pu avoir le dessus sur Ben, qui devenait plus grand, plus méchant, et ne cessait de s'enfoncer dans les ennuis. Et puis il était parti.

Hux a l'esprit ailleurs sur le chemin du retour. Il prend le raccourci à travers les bois derrière les terrains de baseball comme d'habitude, s'arrêtant deux fois sur la piste silencieuse, ses oreilles à l'affût du moindre bruit de pas qu'il pense avoir entendu non-loin. Un frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale la seconde fois que ça arrive, et il essaie d'imaginer ce à quoi peut bien ressembler Ben maintenant, après un an et demi et les nombreuses séances « d'aide » pour les personnes comme lui. Après s'être retourné une troisième fois, Hux accélère le pas en n'ayant rien vu au-delà des regroupements de pins serrés et des hautes herbes. Il n'y a pas de vent, comme si même l'air retenait son souffle.

Chez lui, Hux s'enferme dans sa chambre comme de coutume et parcourt internet à la recherche de nouveaux articles comprenant le nom « Ben Solo ». En-dehors du compte-rendu d'un journal local qui établit la liste des gagnants d'un concours de poésie deux ans plus tôt, il ne trouve rien. Hux sent ses joues se réchauffer de nouveau. Ben s'en était pris plein la figure à l'école à cause de ça, bien sûr ; la discrétion n'avait jamais été son fort, tellement déterminé qu'il était à se faire remarquer et à attirer toute la mauvaise attention possible.

Le poème gagnant parlait d'un chevalier sans peur. Hux l'avait lu avec une horreur presque nauséeuse avant de jeter le papier journal de mauvaise qualité sur lequel il avait été imprimé. Il regrette son action à présent, même si cela lui donnerait sûrement encore envie de vomir. Lire l'indéfectible loyauté que portait le chevalier à un « empereur assoiffé de sang qui brûlait comme le soleil » avait donné l'impression à Hux d'être exposé comme un insecte dans la vitrine d'un musée, placé là dans toute sa laideur à la vue de tous, cloué sur place avec un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

C'était le poème qui avait été la goutte de trop, pas les crises de colère. Il avait évité les bois le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et très rapidement il lui avait semblé impossible qu'il y retourne un jour.

Distrait, il ne tient pas en place pour le reste de la soirée, surtout après le coucher du soleil, quand il ne peut pas voir ce qui pourrait être en train de l'observer à travers les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée alors qu'il mange devant Fox News en compagnie de son père, ou quand il fixe ses devoirs, improductif, après le dîner. Une fois couché, il reste éveillé, le cœur battant la chamade, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil aux fenêtres de sa chambre. Toutes deux ont les volets fermés, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imaginer Ben de l'autre côté, en train de fixer d'un regard noir sa chambre située au premier étage depuis la pelouse plongée dans l'obscurité, affublé d'un masque de clown ou d'un autre truc de taré.

Est-ce que ce serait son genre de faire ça au moins ? Hux ne sait pas, ne sait plus. Sans doute n'a-t-il jamais été assez important aux yeux de Ben pour faire partie des personnes dont il reviendrait se venger. Peut-être que les rumeurs sur son absence anormale de l'endroit où sa famille l'a envoyé sont infondées, bien qu'il semble improbable que Rey mente, et si elle était inquiète elle se confierait effectivement à Finn, qui raconte tout à Poe, lequel a vraiment la langue bien pendue.

Mais cela ne concerne Hux en rien, même si tout s'avère vrai et que Ben est de retour, en train de rôder quelque part en ville. Que lui avait-il fait exactement ? Quelle preuve a-t-il que Ben parlait même de lui lorsqu'il a écrit ce vers à propos d'un empereur qui brûlait comme le soleil ? Hux brûle bien plus facilement que le soleil.

Il ne cesse de se répéter qu'il est ridicule, mais il ne parvient pas à dormir.

Une lueur grise paresseuse autour des bords de ses volets annonce l'arrivée du matin. Hux n'a réussi à somnoler que deux-trois fois, systématiquement réveillé par des mauvais rêves où on le poursuit dans les bois. Leurs images s'attardent dans sa tête pendant qu'il se brosse les dents et lui rappelle les rêves qu'il faisait à douze-treize ans : des rêves où il se trouvait dans les bois avec Ben, coincé entre lui et un arbre. Parfois Ben portait une armure de chevalier complète, toute noire, le souffle rauque derrière son casque et refusant de répondre à Hux qui le suppliait de parler. Parfois il était juste Ben, et il respirait fort près de son visage, le clouant sur place de ses yeux tristes et perçants que Hux refusait d'accrocher directement en temps normal, comme si ce seul regard pouvait lui faire du mal. Une fois, dans un rêve similaire, ils s'embrassaient désespérément, la bouche ouverte, leurs langues se mêlant. Hux s'était réveillé malade d'un désir qui lui semblait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait été si heureux dans ce rêve, animé d'une joie, d'un soulagement et d'une assurance si vibrants, électriques, alors qu'en réalité la simple pensée de ce dingue de Ben Solo s'avançant vers lui pour l'embrasser ne lui inspirait que pure horreur.

— Je sors ce soir, dit Hux à Brendol au petit-déjeuner, Fox News de nouveau en fond sonore pendant qu'ils mangent chacun leur bol de céréales. Enfin, si ça ne vous dérange pas, rajoute-t-il lorsque son père lui jette un coup d'œil. Monsieur.

Ce dernier mot est plus sarcastique que prévu. Depuis l'année dernière, les choses avaient changé entre eux, depuis que Brendol s'était mis à boire davantage et que Hux faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour sauver les restes de leur dignité familiale. Brendol s'était calmé sur la boisson maintenant, depuis que le pire avait été atteint un soir où il avait giflé Hux d'un revers de main à la force si brutale qu'elle semblait sortir de nulle part, avant d'éclater en sanglots face à l'expression choquée et aux yeux humides de son fils. Maintenant ils évitent largement de se regarder, ce qui fait des merveilles sur leur relation de presque colocation.

— D'accord, dit Brendol en remuant ses céréales. Sois de retour à minuit.  
— Oui, monsieur, répond gentiment Hux cette fois.

Il n'est jamais sûr de ce que ça va donner avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Le collège est en plein mode vacances anticipées : beaucoup d'élèves portent des versions édulcorées de leurs costumes bien qu'Halloween ne soit pas avant demain. Les professeurs distribuent des bonbons et de façon générale personne ne se met la pression pour être véritablement productif en classe.

Hux n'approuve pas. Il n'aime pas les bonbons. Il adorait Halloween avant, mais à présent il n'est pas certain de savoir pourquoi. À une époque, il allait faire du porte à porte avec un large groupe dont Ben faisait partie, Ben qui avait toujours un costume sophistiqué et passait la majorité de la soirée complètement dans son personnage, ce que Hux trouvait atrocement gênant en présence des autres, surtout quand il venait déguisé en Kylo Ren, ce qui était souvent le cas. Et pourtant, d'une certaine manière, cela avait toujours été si fun, une fois par an, d'être avec lui au milieu des bavardages du groupe alors qu'ils traversaient le quartier dans le noir, récoltant des petits paquets brillants de chocolat bon marché et essayant de se faire peur au moyen d'histoires morbides sur tels événements qui se seraient passés dans telles maisons, celles aux porches éteints et aux rideaux tirés.

Hux aperçoit Rey et Finn assis en compagnie de Poe et d'autres athlètes à midi, et considère l'idée d'aller les voir pour… quoi ? Demander où se trouve Ben en ce moment ? Ce qu'ils pourraient répondre le rend trop nerveux et il se dit que cela ne le regarde tout simplement pas. Phasma continue de s'entendre avec tout le monde car elle est, Hux doit bien l'admettre, véritablement sans peur, mais cela fait des années que lui n'a pas parlé à ces gens.

— Est-ce que t'as changé d'avis pour ce soir ? lui demande Phasma lorsqu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui, interrompant son épluchage de raisins une nouvelle fois.

Mitaka et Thanisson se trouvent ailleurs, peut-être en train de se rouler des pelles dans les vestiaires de l'orchestre. Il essaie de nier le fait qu'il serait jaloux si c'était le cas.

— Je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où Ben peut être, dit-il. Si c'est vrai du moins qu'il se balade quelque part en ville.  
— Vraiment ? Rien ?  
— C'est pas comme si je savais ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Qui l'a jamais su d'ailleurs ?  
— Mais lui et toi… commence-t-elle avant de se taire et de prendre une expression d'excuse lorsque Hux la fusille du regard. Je pensais juste que c'était toi qui le connaissais le mieux, c'est tout.  
— Eh bien, même si c'était le cas, cela ne vaut plus grand-chose maintenant.

En vérité, Hux a une petite idée d'où Ben pourrait se trouver s'il revenait ici, un endroit où très probablement personne d'autre ne penserait à chercher, mais il n'a pas envie d'en faire part à Phasma ; il a déjà du mal à admettre qu'il considère y faire un tour pour voir s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel.

Il n'a pas mis les pieds là-bas depuis ses douze ans. Lui et Ben s'y rendaient rarement, malgré le fait que ce soit leur décor favori pour les aventures de l'Empereur et du Chevalier. C'était assez loin de chez eux pour leur donner l'illusion d'un voyage intimidant à cet âge, et très dissuasif, car déjà condamné, verrouillé derrière un portail qu'il était relativement facile d'escalader pour deux garçons déterminés. S'introduire ici en compagnie de Ben avait toujours affolé le cœur de Hux, même s'il ne croyait pas à ses idioties comme quoi il avait déjà vu le fantôme de son grand-père derrière la fenêtre du premier étage en train de s'effondrer. L'endroit dégageait une atmosphère de danger et de sombre passé qui les attirait tous deux comme un aimant, et, de façon ironique, leur donnait également l'impression d'être en parfaite sécurité pour leurs jeux, où ils ne seraient pas aperçus par les enfants les plus populaires ou quiconque ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si amusant de jouer à ce genre particulier de faire semblant.

Après les cours, Hux s'en va dans les bois rejoindre Phasma et son groupe de potes avec qui elle fume de l'herbe, des cigarettes, et partage une bouteille de vodka noix de coco. Hux se grille une cigarette avec elle mais secoue la tête quand on lui propose un joint ; il a déjà essayé et déteste la complaisance abrutissante qui en résulte. Il observe la bouteille de vodka, attendant qu'elle arrive à lui car il n'a pas envie de la demander.

— La rumeur court que ce vieux dingue de Ben est de retour en ville, lance Wexley.  
— Aucune idée, répond Phasma, et Hux se vexe de ce qui pourrait être une tentative d'épargner ses sentiments en évitant le sujet avec cette audience.

Il est aussi reconnaissant.

— Tu vas te taper toute la bouteille ? s'irrite Hux quand Wexley le considère d'un regard expectatif. Donne-moi ça, dit-il en lui prenant la vodka.  
— Oh, c'est vrai j'avais oublié, se moque Wexley. M. Jeune Républicain Cul-Serré aime sa liqueur.  
— Comment t'as fait pour oublier ? demande Pava. Es-tu un des rares élus dont il n'a pas ruiné les chaussures en vomissant dessus à la soirée du Nouvel An ?  
— J'avais quatorze ans, se défend Hux en se renfrognant.

Il boit encore directement au goulot, détestant la saveur écœurante de la noix de coco. Il préfère la recette originale, ou même le rhum.

— Et t'en as quinze maintenant, rappelle Wexley, tendant le bras vers la bouteille.

Hux se détourne pour prendre une autre généreuse gorgée.

— Tellement féru d'expérience, de sagesse.  
— Pourquoi vous avez pris noix de coco ? demande Hux.

Il rend la bouteille et s'essuie la bouche de son autre main en faisant la grimace.

— C'est infect.  
— Je fais avec ce que ma mère a sous le coude, Armitage.

Peu disposé à tolérer l'usage de son prénom, Hux s'en va peu après, informant Phasma qu'il l'appellera plus tard. Il est seize heures et la lumière du soleil couchant a déjà pris une teinte de beurre brûlé. S'il va vraiment jeter un œil au vieux Manoir Skywalker tout décrépit à la recherche de signes de Ben, il faut qu'il se mette en route maintenant s'il veut arriver avant la tombée de la nuit. Il a déjà pris la direction opposée à chez lui, vers la route principale qui longe cette partie du district résidentiel. Il se dit que sans vodka il aurait rejeté ce plan stupide, mais avant même de boire il avait commencé à se préparer : il a laissé son sac et ses livres de cours dans son casier, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à ce qui finira sûrement en une séquence nostalgie des plus gênantes. Il est aussi probable que le visage de Ben Solo apparaisse derrière une des fenêtres du manoir que le fantôme d'Anakin lors des nombreuses occasions où Hux l'a cherché, mais pourtant il poursuit son chemin, les yeux fixés sur le sol devant lui alors qu'il remonte la route de plus en plus déserte qui mène à la résidence.

Anakin Skywalker était le grand-père de Ben, et dans l'esprit de ce dernier, ce simple fait lui conférait l'intégralité des droits de propriété sur le terrain envahi de mauvaises herbes et le manoir croulant qui lui avait appartenu. Hux suppose qu'en effet la famille de Ben est propriétaire de la demeure, et que leur refus de l'entretenir ou d'en faire quoi que ce soit doit avoir une source émotionnelle, car la grand-mère de Ben y est morte dans une chute « accidentelle » dans les escaliers ; Skywalker a alors perdu la garde de leurs jumeaux, encore bébés, avant de disparaître pendant l'enquête sur la mort de sa femme. Il était mort quelques temps après, électrocuté lors d'un incident bizarre après avoir été défiguré lors d'un autre accident inconnu, d'où ses longues années de cavale. Ayant été un Sénateur Républicain reconnu à l'époque, tout ce qui concerne son ascension et sa déchéance relève de la légende et alimente toujours les conversations dans la région, du moins d'aussi loin que Hux s'en souvienne. Le manoir Skywalker acheté à sa jeune et jolie épouse en cadeau de mariage se dresse à présent comme un monument morbide à l'ambition aveugle et aux revers de fortune, et Hux se sent observé par sa présence avant même de l'avoir en vue alors qu'il remonte la deux-voies sur laquelle la longue allée de la demeure débouche.

Un vent soudain agite les feuilles sèches jaunes et brunes des arbres alors qu'il se rapproche, le soleil couchant prenant une intense teinte orange à présent. Il se dit qu'il va juste jeter un œil et partir, qu'il ne se risquera même pas à escalader le portail, mais à peine pose-t-il le pied au bout de l'allée craquelée et envahie de mauvaises herbes qu'il se sent attiré, fasciné, comme il l'avait toujours été enfant, avec Ben à ses côtés lui racontant des histoires sur ce lieu, des histoires vraies, en partie vraies, complètement fausses ou faisant partie de leur jeu.

Ce vieux domaine en ruines avait été la grande forteresse de l'Empereur X. Lors d'une des occasions où ils avaient osé s'aventurer à l'intérieur de la maison, ils avaient trouvé un vieux fauteuil massif avec des pieds en bois et une matelassure en cuir craquelé. Hux en avait fait son trône. Lorsqu'il s'y était assis, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'il s'effondre, même sous son poids dérisoire, Ben s'était agenouillé à ses pieds, la tête baissée. Ce geste, des années avant que Hux ne puisse expliquer pourquoi, avait accéléré les battements de son cœur. Il se souvient encore des vagues soyeuses des cheveux de Ben retombant autour de son visage lorsqu'il avait baissé la tête, comme une offrande.

— Fait chier, marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe, debout devant le manoir sombre et menaçant, se détestant d'être là, de penser aux cheveux de Ben, et pour tellement d'autres choses encore.

Il est ridicule d'imaginer trouver ce qu'il cherche ici, à savoir : le pardon, un moyen de tourner la page, la chaleur de la nostalgie. Ben lui-même.

Ce qui reste de l'imposante structure de la maison incarne le contraire de toute nostalgie agréable : il en émane une odeur de pourriture et des craquements résonnent dans le vent, lequel s'est renforcé et balaye des feuilles sur les longues marches de pierre qui mènent à la porte d'entrée barricadée. Toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée sont condamnées, mais quelques planches ont été arrachées, ne révélant que d'épaisses ténèbres à l'intérieur. Au premier étage, la plupart des vitres sont cassées, quelques tessons de verre encore accrochés aux cadres çà et là. Hux frissonne en les observant, incapable de toutes les avoir dans son champ de vision en même temps. Bien sûr, imaginer que Ben se trouve là est absurde. L'endroit avait été spécial pour eux à une époque, mais la fête était gâchée. Sans doute que Ben détesterait revenir ici maintenant. Hux le regrette avec certitude en tout cas.

Il contourne le côté droit de la maison, incapable de partir alors même que le soleil commence vraiment à se coucher, ses derniers rayons de lumière enflammant la ligne des arbres comme un feu de forêt. Les hautes herbes du jardin sont tellement grandes qu'on peut à peine les traverser, et le mur disparaît sous une myriade de graffitis criards. Hux avait toujours haï découvrir de nouveaux messages obscènes et autres symboles menaçants peints ici, comme une forme de manque de respect envers lui, l'Empereur. Ben avait maudit les graffeurs car ils manquaient de respect à son grand-père, envers lequel il avait toujours ressenti une étrange révérence puérile malgré sa disgrâce.

À l'arrière de la maison se trouve une vieille piscine, vide à présent. Hux s'arrête au bord et la découvre bouchée par des feuilles mortes et de l'eau de pluie boueuse. Regarder au fond le fait frissonner et reculer, comme si quelqu'un pouvait surgir derrière lui et le pousser dedans. Il surveille les fenêtres à l'arrière de la demeure et la large véranda autrefois fermée, à présent ouverte aux quatre vents et squelettique. Les planches qui recouvraient l'entrée menant à l'intérieur de la maison depuis ladite véranda ont été arrachées. Hux et Ben avaient enlevé quelques-unes d'entre elles eux-mêmes une fois, avec des outils piqués dans le garage de leurs pères. L'odeur à l'intérieur avait donné des haut-le-cœur à Hux la première fois qu'ils avaient essayé d'entrer. Ce n'était pas seulement dû au cadavre de raton laveur qu'ils avaient fini par découvrir ; non, il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus compliqué à définir, lié à l'échec, à la déception, et à l'empreinte renfermée de la mort.

C'est Ben qui avait décrit ce phénomène, et Hux avait roulé des yeux, bien qu'il ait compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne croit pas aux fantômes, mais il y avait des relents tangibles de tragédie dans la maison, comme un avertissement nauséabond de ne pas s'en approcher. Mais bien sûr, ils l'avaient ignoré et étaient entrés quand même. Cela avait été excitant, et Ben était si ridicule qu'il semblait que rien de véritablement grave ne pouvait arriver tant qu'il était là, aux côtés de Hux, à faire le fanfaron et à inventer des histoires. Le monde dans lequel il vivait avait été si éloigné de la réalité, et il s'y était accroché aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait pu.

Le soleil a presque disparu. Hux se résigne à partir. Il n'a jamais vu l'endroit la nuit avant, et n'en voit pas l'intérêt à présent. Même les bois autour de la propriété ont l'air trop calmes ; absents les chants d'oiseaux, les bruits d'insectes ou le coassement des grenouilles habituels dans les arbres, et il se rend compte que les jeunes plus âgés viennent probablement ici avec des bombes de peinture et de l'alcool lors de la Nuit des Quatre Cent Coups, et que si les plus bêtes et les plus méchants le surprennent alors qu'il est seul, cela pourrait mal se finir pour lui. Il jette un dernier coup d'œil à la maison, espérant à la fois y voir quelque chose en train de l'observer en retour et terrifié à l'idée que cela arrive.

Ce qu'il aperçoit cependant au milieu des ténèbres dans l'embrasure de la véranda est la cendre enflammée d'une cigarette allumée.

Hux tourne les talons, le cœur battant la chamade. Il est possible que ce soit un SDF dangereux, ou ce genre de mec plus âgé et cruel sur lequel il ne veut pas tomber, ou n'importe quelle catégorie d'individu qui lui ferait du mal. Il s'empresse de s'éloigner, ne courant pas vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des pas sur les vieux parquets en bois de la maison, puis dans la véranda.

— Hey !

La voix est autoritaire, assurée, et familière.

Elle le fige sur place, mais impossible de se retourner jusqu'à ce que Ben se trouve pile derrière lui, le rejoignant d'un pas lourd et ayant l'air bien plus imposant comparé à la dernière fois où il l'a vu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? demande-t-il.

Il le toise d'un regard noir, cigarette au bec. Il en prend une bouffée et Hux se rend compte à travers la vision étriquée de sa terreur que cela ne sent ni la cigarette, ni la marijuana.

— Je…

Si Hux s'était vraiment attendu à trouver Ben ici, il aurait préparé quelque chose à dire. En les faits, il reste sans voix, bégayant, la bouche ouverte. Ben a l'air différent : plus grand, plus fort, et d'une certaine manière moins disgracieux dans son corps trop grand et ses traits mal assortis. Ses cheveux n'ont pas changé, toujours trop longs et ondulés, et il porte des vêtements noirs, un t-shirt à manches longues déchiré aux coudes et au col, un jean noir serré et de hautes bottes bardées de sangles. Ses yeux sont différents dans le sens où ils n'affichent plus cette tristesse caractéristique et possèdent juste cette lueur dangereuse, transperçant Hux à l'instar de deux fers brûlants, le clouant sur place.

— Qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu fais là ? demande Hux lorsqu'il a retrouvé l'usage de la parole.  
— J'ai posé la question en premier.

La voix de Ben est plus grave que dans ses souvenirs, et il se rappelle très bien de sa mue. Hux l'avait terriblement envié lorsque soudainement il était devenu un _homme_ de manière indéniable, et ce n'était rien comparé à l'octave qu'il possédait à présent. Hux a l'impression d'être un enfant levant la tête vers un adulte, bien que Ben ne fasse que quelques centimètres de plus et ait deux mois de moins que lui.

— Je suis venu te chercher, répond-il.

Il se renfrogne, agacé de cette admission, mais quelle autre excuse aurait-il pu avoir ?

— J'ai appris… Que t'étais en ville.  
— En ville, se moque Ben avant de tirer une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette. Ouais, j'suis en ville, comme tu dis. Fais chier putain. Comment t'as su que j'serai là ?  
— Je le savais pas, j'ai juste… Deviné correctement.

Ben l'étudie un moment, toujours en train de fumer. Il fronce les sourcils, mais n'a plus l'air de vouloir le tuer pour être venu ici. Les dernières faibles lueurs du crépuscule s'évanouissent rapidement, et Hux n'a pas de lampe de poche. Bientôt ils se retrouveront debout dans le noir.

— Tu fumes quoi ? demande-t-il, car il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.  
— Kretek.  
— Oh bordel, évidemment.

Il ne devrait probablement pas se moquer de Ben, vu sa position, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

— Et vas-tu me dire ce que tu fais ici, puisque moi je te l'ai dit ?  
— Peut-être.

Ben tire une nouvelle latte et le regarde de nouveau longuement de la tête aux pieds avant de remonter, prenant son temps pour le jauger, tellement que Hux s'agace de cet examen. Il s'irrite encore plus lorsque Ben sourit d'un air narquois, comme s'il l'a senti.

— Eh ben, ça fait bizarre, marmonne-t-il. Petit Armitage.  
— M'appelle pas comme ça.  
— Désolé, tu préfèrerais Empereur X ?

Ben ricane comme s'il peut voir le rougissement qui brûle son visage, bien qu'il fasse vraiment trop sombre pour ça.

— Amène-toi, Empereur, continue-t-il en désignant l'arrière de la maison de la tête. Dans la forteresse. J'ai des provisions.

Hux a envie de protester ou d'au moins hésiter, mais il bouge comme sous l'influence d'un enchantement et le suit à travers le jardin, dépassant la piscine avant de traverser la véranda. Il essaie de ne pas faire une fixation sur combien les muscles des bras et du dos de Ben se sont développés, évidents même à travers son haut déchiré. On dirait qu'il a fait de l'exercice physique tous les jours dans cette institution où on l'a envoyé. Hux ne veut pas entrer dans la maison, mais il ne peut résister à l'envie de suivre Ben à l'intérieur. Il marche lentement, craignant de trébucher ou de poser le pied sur une planche fragile qui le fera dégringoler jusque dans la cave qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé explorer enfants par manque de courage. Ben sort une petite lampe de la poche arrière de son jean et l'allume.

— Nous y sommes, annonce-t-il, passant le faisceau sur un sac de couchage entouré de grosses bougies et de papiers de bonbons. Mon humble demeure.  
— Tu fais brûler des putain de bougies là-dedans ? T'es sérieux ?  
— Complètement.

Ben s'accroupit et fait exactement ça, il sort une pochette d'allumettes de la même poche arrière et pose la lampe sur le sac de couchage.

— Eh ben, fait Hux, toujours debout en train de l'observer, son cœur tambourinant alors qu'il essaie de paraître aussi calme que possible. Ça fait du bien de savoir que t'es toujours cinglé.

Sa seule intention était de réprimander Ben à cause de la dangerosité des bougies. Un poids lourd et glacial lui tombe dessus lorsqu'il entend ce qu'il vient de dire et se rend compte d'à qui il l'a dit et dans quelles circonstances. Mais Ben se contente de rire.

— Ça fait du bien, confirme-t-il avant de se lever après avoir allumé six bougies. Je suis d'accord.

Il secoue l'allumette pour l'éteindre et se met à fixer Hux, ce qui reste de la ketrek toujours coincé entre ses lèvres. Ben est inquiétant dans la lumière des bougies, et la pièce humide, béante dans laquelle ils se tiennent devient absolument terrifiante, ce qui pourrait être son but. Dehors, le ciel est violet à travers la porte ouverte.

— Pourquoi t'es là ? redemande Hux, plus doucement qu'il ne le souhaitait.  
— Parce que c'est chez moi.  
— Ce vieux manoir croulant ? Ou cette ville ?

Ben tire sur sa cigarette, puis la laisse tomber au sol avant de l'éteindre avec le pied, l'écrasant de sa botte.

— J'en sais rien, répond-il en relevant les yeux vers Hux. Je suppose que c'était mon but de le savoir.  
— Où est-ce que t'étais fourré ?

Hux se prépare à la réponse, bien que Ben semble avoir retiré de la force de sa retraite, cependant.

— Vermont.

Hux rit. Ben se contente de le fixer comme s'il était sérieux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fichais à Vermont ?  
— Y'a une école là-bas. Une école pour les enfants surdoués.

Ben redresse ses épaules devenues massives à présent et rejette ses cheveux en arrière.

— Les enfants surdoués qui se trouvent être de vrais ratés dans les environnements scolaires traditionnels, si tu veux tout savoir.  
— Ah.  
— Je suis certain que les rumeurs de mon enfermement dans un hôpital psychiatrique se portent très bien.  
— Je… je sais pas. Tu sais que je parle à personne, à part Phasma.  
— Et Mitaka, rajoute Ben avec une étrange insistance.

Hux renifle, dédaigneux.

— J'ai jamais pu le blairer. C'est juste qu'il est toujours dans le coin.  
— Je t'ai vu sur sa page Facebook. Vous aviez l'air pas mal potes.  
— T'es allé voir la page Facebook de Mitaka ?!  
— Juste histoire de savoir ce qui se trame du côté de mes vieux acolytes.  
— Mouais.

Hux n'utilise pas Facebook ; il a supprimé son profil lorsque Brendol l'a demandé en ami. Phasma en a un, mais il ne la laisse jamais le prendre en photo. Il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais donné la permission à Mitaka de le faire en tout cas, donc peut-être que Ben fait référence aux clichés pris pendant la fête du Nouvel An, où Hux était tellement fracassé qu'il est possible qu'il se soit pas mal rapproché de Mitaka.

Ben s'accroupit à côté de son sac de couchage. Il s'empare d'une lourde veste noire pour fouiller dans la poche intérieure et en sortir une flasque de métal qui brille dans la lumière des bougies lorsqu'il se relève. Il la lui tend.

— C'est du rhum, précise-t-il lorsque Hux la prend, incertain.  
— Chez qui t'as pu te procurer une flasque pleine de rhum ?  
— Je connais un gars.  
— Quel gars ?

Il boit. Par chance c'est pas de la merde, du moins comparé à la vodka noix de coco.

— Quel gars ? insiste-t-il lorsque Ben se contente de le fixer.  
— Juste un type que j'ai rencontré à Vermont. C'est lui qui m'a déposé ici.  
— Et t'a acheté de l'alcool ? Ça se tient, il est pas encore passé dans _To Catch a Predator_ (2) ?  
— L'émission passe même plus. Si ?  
— Il est là ? demande Hux, tournant en rond alors que la panique s'empare de lui.

Il reprend une gorgée de rhum même s'il ne devrait pas, car il a besoin de garder toutes ses facultés dans cette situation impossible.

— Il crèche ailleurs, dit Ben.

Hux entend une note nerveuse lorsqu'il déglutit, le premier signe qu'il ne contrôle pas complètement la situation de dingue dans laquelle il se trouve.

— Il a une chambre dans un motel.  
— Oh.

Hux n'est pas certain de tout comprendre.

— Pourquoi tu restes pas chez tes parents ?  
— Eh bien, Armie, parce que j'ai fugué de l'école.  
— M'appelle pas comme ça. Pourquoi t'as fugué ?

Hux retient la question suivante, qui contient déjà la réponse : pourquoi tu t'es enfui dans la ville où tes parents vivent si tu veux pas qu'ils te retrouvent.

— Je suis sensé prendre des médocs, explique Ben. D'après un connard de médecin qui veut pas m'écouter et en a rien à foutre que je puisse même pas bander quand je prends ces trucs. Alors qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, merde à la fin. Ils me pensent incapable de gérer sans leurs pilules de zombie ? On va voir ça !  
— Oh oui, tout roule pour toi, tu te balades en compagnie de types étranges qui donnent de l'alcool aux garçons de quinze ans.  
— La ferme, aboie Ben d'un ton suffisamment tranchant pour faire sursauter Hux.

Il boit davantage de rhum, essayant de se servir de la flasque pour dissimuler sa peur.

— Ça fait des années que j'ai pas eu l'esprit aussi clair, reprend Ben.  
— C'est ça. Et est-ce que ton pote gentleman sait que t'es dans un manoir abandonné à l'extérieur de la ville ?  
— Il sait où je suis.  
— C'est qui ce mec putain ?  
— Il est plus vieux que Mathusalem ok ? grogne Ben, féroce. Alors arrête de me regarder comme si je faisais le tapin. Il veut juste être mon mentor, il a pas touché un seul de mes cheveux.  
— Putain de sa mère ! Ton _mentor_ ?! En _quoi_?  
— Dans la vie.  
— Oh bordel.

Hux continue de boire, son cœur toujours tambourinant. À présent il se souvient pourquoi il avait toujours autant adoré passer du temps avec Ben. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont particulièrement compatibles, ou même qu'ils se comprennent de près ou de loin. C'est parce que Ben incarne une bizarrerie si unique et qu'il assume tellement son étrangeté que lui parler de la sorte est addictif. Essayer de prédire ce qu'il va dire par la suite a toujours été inutile, et malgré la menace d'un vieux mec louche rôdant dans les ténèbres, Hux n'a pas envie de partir. Il veut en savoir plus.

— Donc c'est quoi ton plan ? demande-t-il, passant la flasque à Ben. Tu vas rénover la maison de papi avec ton mentor ? Tes parents risquent d'intervenir, tu penses pas ?  
— C'est juste une étape sur la route, répond Ben.

Il déglutit nerveusement de nouveau puis boit à son tour.

— Je voulais juste dire adieu à mes vieux démons la veille d'Halloween. Et au fantôme de mon grand-père.  
— C'est ça, le fantôme. C'est lui qu'on attend ?

Ben se tourne pour observer les ombres, comme s'il attendait que l'esprit d'Anakin Skywalker émerge et se présente. Hux se rapproche de lui sans y penser. Il avait toujours trouvé étrange que Ben affirme avoir vu son grand-père ici malgré le fait qu'Anakin soit mort dans un autre état. C'est la grand-mère qui a péri dans cette maison que Hux s'attendrait à voir s'il croyait aux fantômes.

— Sinon, reprend Ben quand aucun fantôme ne se montre. Comment… vont les choses ?  
— Les choses ?  
— Oui, tu sais, comme… le collège. Les gens. Et toi.  
— Quoi, ta petite traque furtive sur Facebook ne te l'a pas dit ?  
— Pas en ce qui te concerne, marmonne Ben.

Il baisse les yeux sur une des bougies vacillantes au sol. Ses lèvres brillent à cause du rhum.

— Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu vas en soirée avec putain de Mitaka, apparemment.  
— Ce n'est pas vrai. Tout le monde est allé à cette soirée. Ce que tu devrais savoir, puisque j'étais là.  
— Ah, donc t'es pas devenu, genre, cool ?  
— Alors déjà qui dit « cool » comme ça ?  
— Tu sais c'que j'veux dire.

Ben relève le regard vers lui et plisse les yeux.

— Comment va Phasma ?  
— Comme d'hab. Elle a juste une petite amie qui vit dans l'Ohio.  
— Comment ça s'fait ?  
— Elles se sont rencontrées en ligne, sur un truc en rapport avec cette série qui les obsède toutes les deux. Elles skypent tous les soirs. C'est fastidieux.  
— Pour toi peut-être. C'est cool. Je savais pas que Phasma…

Ben fait un geste vague de la main.

—…aimait les filles.  
— Je suis sûr que si. Moi je le savais.  
— Comment ?  
— Je sais pas, c'est juste que ça me semblait évident.

Hux a le visage en feu maintenant, si chaud que sa rougeur pourrait même être visible à la lumière des bougies. À une époque il avait pensé pouvoir voir ce qui _semblait évident_ avec Ben, aussi, avant même de découvrir que cette vérité le concernait lui-même.

— Évidemment Mitaka est gay, lâche Ben, ressemblant soudainement tellement à son lui enfant que Hux rit.  
— Je sais pas, répond-il, bien qu'il soit d'accord avec cette déclaration et qu'il ait en fait même regardé du porno gay chez Mitaka après avoir consulté son historique en l'absence du concerné. J'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de la sexualité de Mitaka, si ça te dérange pas.  
— Je comprends.

Ben a l'air de vouloir interroger Hux sur la sienne, mais cette discussion semble déjà compromise alors qu'une sorte de tension poisseuse particulière s'installe entre eux et donne l'impression à Hux d'être bien plus soûl qu'il ne l'est en réalité. Il chipe la flasque de nouveau et boit quand même.

— C'est cool, tu sais, fait Ben en le regardant boire. Que tu savais que je serais là.  
— Arrête de dire cool.  
— Désolé, j'avais oublié combien t'étais snob dès qu'il s'agit de diction.

Hux manque de recracher le rhum dans sa bouche, surpris par un éclat de rire.

— _Diction_ ?  
— Quoi ? J'utilise le mot correctement, je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle.

Mais il sourit, un peu. Hux a presque envie de balancer un _merde alors, tu m'as manqué_ , du coup peut-être qu'en effet l'alcool lui monte à la tête.

— Est-ce que vous jouez aux Chevaliers de Ren dans ton établissement huppé pour les intellects délicats ? demande-t-il.

Il espère que non. C'était leur jeu à eux, vraiment. Même si Ben l'a inventé, il avait fini par leur appartenir à eux deux au fil du temps.

— Certainement pas, répond Ben. Ce truc de merde ? fait-il, dédaigneux.

C'est comme si le sol venait de s'effondrer sous les pieds de Hux, comme s'il avait dégringolé dans la cave froide et humide en-dessous. Il boit encore, remarquant que la flasque s'allège.

— Oh, donc tu es _cool_ maintenant ? dit-il d'un ton plus venimeux qu'il ne devrait. Tu ressembles à une sorte de…

Il fait un geste en direction des bras et du torse de Ben, le regrettant après coup.

— D'athlète.  
— Je fais de l'exercice, explique Ben.

Hux a un reniflement sardonique.

— Félicitations.  
— Ouais, merci d'avoir remarqué. Je suppose que tes passe-temps c'est plus… quoi déjà ? Est-ce que y'a déjà eu un truc qui t'intéressait ?

C'est une question cruelle sachant que Ben connaît la réponse. Le truc de Hux, c'était les Chevaliers de Ren, une vie dans un monde fantaisiste qu'il pouvait partager.

— Je fais de la natation et du violon, se défend-il d'un ton pincé.

Des activités extrascolaires poursuivies pour le bien de ses futures candidatures à l'université. Il aimerait bien se passionner pour l'une d'elles, et il souhaiterait presque pouvoir parler à Ben de l'année dernière et de l'enfer que lui a fait vivre Brendol, la seule activité pour laquelle Hux avait l'impression d'avoir vraiment du temps. Il n'en a pas parlé à Phasma parce que sa famille à elle est parfaite et qu'elle ne comprend pas. Sa sœur et sa mère se joignent à ses appels Skype avec sa copine de l'Ohio de temps à autre.

— Je veux dire, reprend Ben, et son visage a ce changement subtil qui fait se demander à Hux avec inquiétude s'il n'aurait pas affiché quelque expression pathétique. Les gens me considèrent toujours comme un emmerdeur. Même là-bas, à Vermont.  
— Comme c'est choquant.  
— Enfin, élude Ben en s'accroupissant de nouveau pour s'emparer d'une bougie cette fois avant de se relever. Tu veux m'aider à chercher le fantôme ? demande-t-il en tenant la flamme juste en-dessous de son menton.  
— T'es sérieux ?  
— J'ai l'air sérieux ?  
— Non.

Sauf que si, en fait. Enfant, Ben pouvait prendre un air grave tellement vite, tout humour s'évanouissant soudainement de leurs interactions. Hux trouve encore cela déroutant.

— Prends juste la lampe, indique Ben en contournant Hux. Ou une bougie, si tu préfères. Et suis-moi. Si tu l'oses.  
— Si j'ose en effet… Ben, cet endroit n'est pas sûr, tu sais, les planches sont en train de pourrir…  
— Oh, Armie, est-ce que tu serais devenu une vraie poule mouillée ? Je suis surpris.  
— Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas d'utiliser mon prénom ? finit par aboyer Hux, se baissant pour attraper la lampe de poche. Tu m'as jamais appelé comme ça.  
— J'ai pensé que peut-être que c'est comme ça que tu te fais appeler maintenant.  
— Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
— Parce que sous la photo de toi avec ton pote Mitaka il a marqué « moi et Armie en plein délire. »  
— Quoi !

Hux va trucider Mitaka. Ce sera festif, pour Halloween.

— J'ai pas… Je l'ai pas vue, je regarde jamais Facebook, putain, j'arrive pas à croire que Phasma me l'ait pas dit, cette sale petite…  
— Wouah, Hux, calme-toi.

Ben a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il se retourne, tenant de nouveau la bougie sous son menton et de toute évidence très content d'être parvenu à le faire craquer. Cela a toujours été un de ses passe-temps favoris en effet.

— C'est pas comme si t'avais une réputation de prince de glace stoïque à conserver ou quoi que ce soit du genre.  
— Va bien te faire foutre, réplique Hux, mais c'est faible, et il accélère, suivant exactement les pas de Ben de crainte de poser le pied sur une planche manquante.

Au moins Ben ouvre la marche et s'occupera en théorie de tout danger qui les attend avant que Hux tombe dessus.

— Bon, souviens-toi, fait Ben en ne se tournant qu'à demi vers lui. On cherche le fantôme d'un jeune homme. C'est lui que j'ai vu quand j'avais dix ans. Ce à quoi ressemblait Anakin quand il a acheté cette maison.  
— Ça n'a aucun sens.  
— Bien sûr que si, c'était le fantôme de ses espoirs brisés ou un truc du genre.  
— Tu en parles bien facilement maintenant, commente Hux, se souvenant de la révérence furieuse avec laquelle Ben avait raconté l'histoire de son grand-père une fois.

D'après lui, Anakin avait été trahi par un rival politique qui s'était présenté comme son ami, et les choses n'avaient qu'empiré à partir de là, le point culminant ayant été atteint avec l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à sa femme.

— J'arrive juste pas à croire que tu sois déjà venu seul ici, ajoute Hux lorsque Ben n'offre aucun commentaire.  
— Tu veux dire que t'arrives pas à croire que je sois venu ici sans toi ?

Hux n'a rien à répondre à ça.

Ils avancent lentement à travers les pièces du rez-de-chaussée, et lorsqu'ils arrivent dans l'entrée, Hux remarque que Ben laisse la cire chaude couler sur ses doigts pendant qu'ils marchent. Il pense lui en faire la remarque, mais c'est sans doute son but. Ben n'avait jamais manqué une occasion d'exposer sa grande et inhabituelle tolérance à la douleur. Cela rendait Hux nauséeux, bien qu'il soit pareil. Ils s'étaient lancé beaucoup de défis, et la surenchère n'était jamais loin non plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'endurer la douleur sans crier ou pleurer.

— Peut-être que le fantôme ne se montrera pas ce soir, dit Ben lorsqu'ils sont presque revenus à leur point de départ. Puisque c'est pas encore Halloween. Ou peut-être qu'on devrait monter au premier étage pour le trouver.  
— S'il-te-plaît ne fais pas ça, le supplie Hux, embarrassé par son ton désespéré lorsque Ben se retourne pour le regarder. Je veux dire… Bordel, même toi t'es pas assez stupide pour te dire que tu passeras pas à travers le plancher.

Le premier étage a subi de sérieux dégâts des eaux à cause de la pluie qui s'est infiltrée pendant des années à travers le toit délabré. Ils ne s'y étaient jamais aventuré enfants.

— Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demande Ben. Intéressant.  
— C'est pas intéressant, sérieux va te faire mettre, je suis pas…

Hux entend qu'il perd ses moyens et le voit dans le petit sourire satisfait de Ben.

— Quoi, pourquoi… Pourquoi je serais pas inquiet, je veux dire… On était amis, pas vrai ?  
— À toi de me le dire, c'est toi qui as arrêté de me parler.

Hux ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose sur ce poème et combien cela l'avait profondément effrayé à l'époque, combien il avait été pris au dépourvu sur ce qu'il semblait insinuer, mais Ben tourne les talons et rit avant même qu'il puisse formuler une réponse dans sa tête.

— J'déconne, fait-il. J'en ai rien à foutre.

Ils retournent aux cinq bougies que Ben a laissé allumées. Hux ne se rend compte que maintenant de la dangerosité de la chose et combien tout ceci est terrifiant même maintenant, et ce pour la même raison qui l'empêchait de croiser directement le regard de Ben pendant leurs balades à travers les bois après les cours. C'est Ben qui évite d'accrocher ses yeux à présent, la tête rejetée en arrière pour finir le rhum dans la flasque.

— C'est pas si bien tu sais, lance Hux, parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un dise quelque chose.

Il fait trop sombre, et c'est trop calme.

— Depuis que t'es parti, rajoute-t-il lorsque Ben le regarde.  
— Quoi donc ?  
— La vie ici.

Hux n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il a la gorge sèche.

— Brendol a perdu son travail, et…  
— Tu l'appelles toujours Brendol ?  
— Oui. T'appelles toujours les tiens par, heu… par leurs prénoms ?

Ben hausse les épaules.

— On se parle pas trop. Ils payent une blinde pour que je sois pas dans leurs pattes, pas vrai ?  
— Mmh.

Hux a toujours pensé que les problèmes entre Ben et ses parents c'est des conneries. Ben compte pour eux, c'est évident, peu importe combien il les frustre. Ben ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'être abandonné pour de vrai. Et sa mère est encore en vie, au moins.

— Et donc il s'est passé quoi avec Brendol ? marmonne Ben.

Hux l'entend respirer dans le silence qui suit.

— Rien.

Il se sent désolé d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'essayé d'en parler.

— Il a trouvé un nouveau boulot, donc. Ça va.  
— Mais…

Un bruit devant la maison leur parvient et ils se figent tous les deux. Le cœur de Hux martèle sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnaît là un bruit de pas, suivi d'un son traînant comme si on retirait une des planches mal fixées des fenêtres de devant.

— Ça doit être Snoke, murmure Ben.

Il a l'air d'avoir peur, lui aussi, comme s'il préfèrerait tomber sur le fantôme.

— Snoke ? Le vieux qui t'a conduit jusqu'ici ?  
— Ouais.  
— C'est comme _ça_ qu'il s'appelle ?! Putain mais, Ben…  
— Benjamin ? appelle Snoke d'une voix rappelant un tas de feuilles mortes craquant sous des semelles.

Un long frisson parcourt la colonne vertébrale de Hux en l'entendant, le figeant sur place. Ce n'est pas la voix de quelqu'un qui n'attendra rien en échange de « l'aide » qu'il aura apportée à un garçon comme Ben. Hux en a la certitude, instantanément.

— S'il te plaît, supplie-t-il, sa voix minuscule et tendue alors qu'ils écoutent Snoke se déplacer dans la maison, vers eux. Ben, je t'en prie, je veux pas…

Ben acquiesce et porte un doigt à ses lèvres. Une lueur folle brille dans ses yeux, comme du regret, ou la peur qui l'a frappé de plein fouet comme un sceau d'eau glacée à présent qu'il l'a vue dans le regard de Hux. Il se penche et ramasse sa veste, souffle toutes les bougies et éteint la lampe-torche, plongeant la pièce dans le noir complet, un unique rayon de lune poussiéreux visible depuis l'entrée à l'arrière.

— Ben ? crie Snoke, son ton déjà plus impatient.

Il s'est rapproché d'eux.

— Où te caches-tu ? demande-t-il, et la fausse note joueuse dans sa voix est si infâme que Hux doit se couvrir la bouche pour avorter un couinement horrifié qui pourrait les trahir.

Le faisceau d'une puissante lampe de poche balaie la pièce à côté de la leur. Ben tâtonne dans le noir pour faire glisser sa main le long de son bras et s'emparer de la sienne. Hux entrelace leurs doigts, serrant fort. Ils bougent très lentement alors que Ben le guide à travers les ténèbres, vers la porte arrière.

Leur silence dure exactement trois pas, la lampe de Snoke passant dans une autre pièce. Puis Ben marche sur la mauvaise planche, et un craquement sourd révèle leur position. Ben jure dans sa barbe et Hux se colle contre son flanc, grimaçant lorsque le faisceau revient de nouveau vers eux et atterrit sur le sac de couchage et les bougies encore fumantes.

— Est-ce qu'on joue à un jeu ? demande Snoke, se dirigeant rapidement vers eux à présent.

La lumière de la lampe les aveugle quand elle les éclaire. Hux n'arrive pas à voir Snoke, juste la lumière.

— Oh, dit Snoke, ayant l'air ravi. Tu as trouvé un ami ?  
— Ne me lâche pas, murmure Ben d'une voix tremblante à son oreille. Ok ?

Il se met à courir avant que Hux ne donne son accord, lui tenant la main alors qu'il se précipite vers la porte de derrière. Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois : Hux le suit puis court à ses côtés sans se retourner, même lorsqu'ils entendent les pas lourds de Snoke se presser sur le vieux parquet, marteler la véranda, juste derrière eux quand ils traversent le jardin. Snoke semble rire entre deux souffles ; Hux peine à entendre quoi que ce soit au-dessus des battements de son cœur qui tambourine dans sa poitrine et de sa respiration rauque alors qu'ils se dirigent vers les bois derrière le manoir.

Ils atteignent la ligne des arbres et courent encore plus vite, toujours main dans la main, d'épais buissons cédant sous la course de leur retraite effrénée, de fins rameaux leur égratignant le visage. Aucun d'eux ne se retourne alors qu'ils s'enfoncent de plus en plus dans les bois sombres, et Hux n'est pas sûr d'encore entendre Snoke juste derrière eux ou si c'est juste son imagination. Sans doute qu'un vieil homme n'arriverait pas à les suivre aussi longtemps. Hux ne sait pas où ils vont, mais il s'en fiche. Ben est là. Et rien ne peut leur arriver tant que Ben est là avec lui.

Mais Hux est trop grand pour vraiment croire à ça, et la terreur l'agite toujours lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent enfin au bout de ce qui semble être un long moment, ne voyant que de l'épaisse forêt autour d'eux, tous deux essoufflés et prenant de lourdes inspirations. Ben l'attire derrière un vieux pin énorme et le plaque contre le tronc avant de se pencher vers lui comme un bouclier humain, scrutant les ténèbres derrière eux à la recherche du moindre signe que Snoke les suit toujours. Au-dessus d'eux, les nuages qui obscurcissaient la presque pleine lune s'écartent et offrent, dans une certaine mesure, une lumière sinistre.

— Est- qu'il est… ? demande Hux en agrippant le t-shirt de Ben.

Ils sont si proches qu'il peut sentir la chaleur de son corps près du sien, se mélangeant à la sienne alors qu'ils sont presque l'un contre l'autre.

Ben secoue la tête mais il observe toujours les bois, n'ayant pas l'air sûr. Des gouttes de sueur perlent à ses tempes, et l'adrénaline monte tellement à la tête de Hux qu'il doit carrément s'empêcher de tendre la main pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en bataille. Ils restent cachés contre l'arbre alors qu'ils reprennent doucement leur respiration, aucun bruit de pas ni aucun faisceau de lumière émergeant de l'obscurité aux alentours. Ben a les yeux emplis d'excuse, de peur et d'une chose bien plus fragile lorsqu'il croise son regard, une chose que Hux a tenu entre ses mains une fois, et qu'il a brisée en morceaux.

— Pourquoi… commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre, incapable de faire sortir le reste, ou plutôt ne voulant pas.  
— Je sais pas, répond Ben en secouant la tête. Je sais pas putain, merde, je sais jamais pourquoi je fais c'que j'fais…  
— C'est pas grave, dit Hux, bien que cela soit manifestement le cas. On a réussi à s'enfuir, c'est…  
— J'arrive juste pas à croire que t'étais là, admet Ben d'une voix tendue.

Il pose ses mains sur les épaules de Hux et les plaque contre l'arbre.

— Quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un marcher là-bas, je pensais que c'était Snoke, et j'en avais rien à faire, je me foutais de la suite, de ce qu'il me ferait, ou… Mais c'était toi, c'était toi…

Hux passe ses bras autour de la nuque de Ben et s'accroche à lui, nichant son visage dans son cou. Ben le serre, sa poitrine tremblant contre lui lorsque sa respiration s'alourdit de nouveau. Hux n'arrive pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'a pris dans ses bras comme ça. À l'enterrement de sa mère ? Il serre fort, essayant de ravaler la chaleur tremblante qui s'étend dans ses entrailles car elle menace de se transformer en sanglots alors qu'il n'est pas triste, qu'il n'a même plus peur. Il a envie de pleurer comme un naze juste parce que ça fait du bien, tellement de bien, et parce qu'il ne veut pas lâcher Ben.

— Hux, dit Ben, ses lèvres bougeant dans ses cheveux roux. Espèce de… Pourquoi t'as…  
— Tu m'as manqué, dit Hux.

Il a toujours les yeux fermés, ses hanches, son ventre, son torse, tout en fait collé aussi confortablement que possible contre Ben, une de ses mains dans les cheveux de ce dernier.

— J'avais envie que tu sois là, dans cette maison, dans notre forteresse. Tellement envie. Et tu l'étais.  
— Mais t'as toujours… Tu pensais que j'étais un raté, comme tous les autres.  
— Non, mais… t'étais mon… J'adorais ton stupide jeu. T'es con d'avoir dit que c'était stupide. Je sais que ça l'était. Mais je l'adorais, c'était, genre… La seule chose de bien qui me restait, après ma mère.

Il pince les lèvres et se tait. Sept ans plus tard, et il n'arrive toujours pas à dire _ma mère_ sans quelques trémolos dans la voix. Ben inspire profondément puis expire lentement, son pouce caressant le bas du dos de Hux. Celui-ci resserre sa prise et tente de se blottir plus près encore, ayant besoin de faire comprendre à Ben qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'arrêter de sitôt. Il pourrait rester comme ça toute la nuit.

— J'adorais ça, aussi, admet Ben. Avec toi je me sentais… genre, tellement comme de la merde, des fois, espèce de connard, mais j'avais aussi l'impression de pouvoir tout faire. Comme si quelqu'un en avait quelque chose à foutre de moi.  
— C'était mon cas, ça l'est toujours. Tu me manques, je suis sérieux, _merde_ , et c'est ma faute si t'es parti, j'ai tout foutu en l'air…  
— C'est…

Ben rit, un mélange d'amertume et de colère, et Hux sait que c'est terminé, qu'il a encore tout fait foirer. Il essaie de prendre une expression aussi passive que possible lorsque Ben recule pour le regarder.

— C'est n'importe quoi, reprend-t-il. C'est pas à cause de toi si je suis plus là.

Hux fixe la poitrine de Ben, perturbé par cette formulation, comme si cela voulait dire que Ben n'est même plus vraiment présent. Comme s'il avait juste trouvé son fantôme dans cet endroit, seulement il est si solide, si chaud. Hux inspire et retient sa respiration lorsque Ben touche son visage et lui fait relever le menton pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Ceux de Ben brûlent, tellement – et ça fait mal, exactement comme Hux l'a toujours craint, de le regarder ainsi. Il expire et tente de surmonter l'obstacle tranchant que présente sa vieille peur, ayant à l'esprit ce rêve où il a embrassé Ben avant de se réveiller malade de plaisir, soulagé que cela n'ait pas été réel. Et déjà à ce moment-là une partie de lui avait déploré une chose qu'il ne s'autoriserait jamais à obtenir.

Il ne désire toujours pas ce Ben, celui de cette époque ; futile, mal à l'aise, et incapable de cacher ses oreilles derrière ses cheveux. Ce Ben, par contre… Il a l'air immense lorsqu'il chancèle en avant pour le plaquer contre l'arbre sous son poids, et le désir ardent dans ses yeux ne le révulse plus. À présent il a envie de l'apaiser avec sa langue, à l'instar d'une vieille plaie encore ouverte contre laquelle il meurt d'envie de se coller, pour guérir.

— T'as écrit ce poème, balance Hux, peut-être à tort, mais il ne sait pas embrasser et il attend que Ben lui montre, son impatience presque douloureuse.  
— Ce poème ?  
— Sur moi… Qui brûle. Comme un soleil. Ça m'a fait grave flipper.  
— Je… Oh. Le concours là ? Je pensais pas que tu le lirais.  
— Eh ben, si.

Ben grogne, et de nouveau Hux s'inquiète de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il désire à présent tellement il a l'impression d'être un nerf palpitant entre les mains de Ben, et c'est par la seule force de ses os qu'il parvient à rester debout.

— J'en ai écrit, genre, plein des comme ça, marmonne Ben. Sur toi.  
— Putain, Ben, est-ce que tu pourrais juste…  
— Écoute, le fait taire Ben.

Il scrute les bois de nouveau, s'enroulant autour de Hux tout en surveillant les alentours.

— T'entends ?

Hux va grogner et dénoncer son bluff. Peut-être que Ben ne sait pas embrasser non plus, bien que cela semble improbable. C'est alors qu'il l'entend à son tour : un craquement au loin, suivi d'un éclat de rire aigu.

— C'est quoi cette merde ?

Il se tend contre la poitrine de Ben, se retournant à moitié, prêt à tuer Snoke à mains nues s'il ose essayer de tout gâcher.

— Je crois pas que c'est lui, dit Ben. Ça vient de par-là. Je pense savoir où on est maintenant.

Il recule. Hux a envie de geindre en guise de protestation, mais il prend la main de Ben et se laisse entraîner. Ils zigzaguent entre les arbres, immenses, épais et séculaires dans cette partie de la forêt, jusqu'à arriver au bord d'une courte falaise qui surplombe la vallée où les jeunes parmi les plus âgés et les plus populaires font parfois un feu de camp lors de nuits comme celle-là, quand l'air est frais, juste avant qu'il ne devienne véritablement froid. Ils sont une dizaine environ en-dessous cette fois, le feu vient d'être allumé. Hux lâche la main de Ben et vient se placer derrière lui pour regarder par-dessus son épaule et voir Poe rire avec Pava, chacun ayant une bière à la main. Rey est là aussi, elle porte la veste de Finn, assise à côté de lui et les épaules voûtées, l'air morose alors qu'il passe son bras autour d'elle dans une tentative de la consoler. Même Phasma est présente, cette traîtresse, et Hux renifle, désapprobateur, lorsqu'il découvre qu'elle a emmené Mitaka et putain de Thanisson avec elle. Tous deux restent en retrait, partageant une bière et essayant de ne pas avoir l'air terrifié pendant qu'elle se déplace aisément parmi les autres, hautaine et charmante.

— Wow, fait Ben, reculant jusqu'à heurter Hux qui place une main sur sa taille ; il n'a pas envie qu'il oublie qu'ils étaient juste sur le point de s'embrasser, ou qu'il ne se rende pas compte que Hux en vibre encore presque douloureusement d'envie. Bizarre, marmonne Ben, fixant toujours les autres en-dessous.

Ils se trouvent suffisamment loin pour éviter de se faire repérer, mais s'ils voulaient être aperçus il suffirait d'un cri et d'un signe de main.

— Tu veux descendre ? demande Hux, craignant la réponse de Ben.

Il impressionnerait les autres maintenant, qui seraient heureux de le voir.

— Pour dire à Rey que tu vas bien ?  
— Non, je…

Ben se retourne et l'observe, les sourcils froncés et le regardant comme s'il était fou.

— Toi tu veux ? demande-t-il en retour.

Hux secoue la tête aussi vigoureusement qu'il le peut. Ben sourit, ce même sourire tordu et putain de désarmant qui, à une époque, provoquait en lui cette impression d'incarner un roi des plus ingénieux lorsqu'il en était la cause tandis que personne d'autre ne semblait pouvoir le faire apparaître.

Ils rejoignent un chêne massif, le seul au milieu des pins. Ben étale sa veste par terre à sa base et ils s'assoient dessus, leurs dos contre le tronc. Ainsi installés, ils peuvent entendre les autres sans les voir, à part une ombre de temps à autre qui se reflète sur la pente en face de la vallée lorsque quelqu'un passe devant le feu. Hux presse son épaule contre celle de Ben avec une détermination prudente, ne sachant pas trop comment procéder. Ben soupire et déplie sa jambe contre la sienne avant de placer sa main dans l'espace entre leurs cuisses. Hux regrette presque de poser la sienne dessus, même si c'est agréable et incite Ben à s'appuyer plus lourdement contre lui.

— J'avais oublié combien tes mains sont grandes, commente Hux comme si elles faisaient déjà cette taille à l'époque.  
— Et les tiennes sont toutes délicates.

Ben rit quand Hux lui donne un coup d'épaule.

— Non, c'est bien. J'aime, c'est régalien. Tu es raffiné.  
— Va te faire.  
— C'est un compliment !

Ben retourne sa main, pressant leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre. Hux s'entend déglutir. Ben l'aura très certainement entendu, aussi.

— Refais jamais ça, dit Hux. Avec une espèce de… type, comme ça. Il t'a vraiment pas touché ?  
— Mais non, enfin !

Ben hausse les épaules et entrelace leurs doigts.

— À mon avis il était gourou ou un truc du genre. Je pense que, hum. Il était plus ou moins en train de me ramener dans son culte pour m'offrir à un autre membre, avec du recul…  
— Oh mon dieu ! Putain ! Pourquoi tu…  
— Je te l'ai dit, je sais pas ! C'était intéressant, je trouve les gens tarés intéressants. Plus intéressants en liberté que ceux dans mon école, en tout cas. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Il donne un coup de coude à Hux qui lui lance un regard noir, son cœur battant la chamade, terrifié à l'idée que Ben ne sera jamais loin du désastre.

— Heu, Hux ? Tu me veux pour toi tout seul, c'est ça ?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? fait-il en le fusillant du regard. T'es tellement arrogant… Tu veux que je te supplie, c'est ça ?  
— De faire quoi, Hux.  
— Tu…

Ben plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes, riant un peu lorsque ce que Hux allait dire se transforme en un soupir doux contre sa bouche. Ben a fermé les yeux, alors Hux en fait de même, gardant les lèvres entrouvertes pour soupirer de nouveau, un soupir de soulagement et non de surprise cette fois. Ben le lèche gentiment, rassurant, et Hux lui répond, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain de cette réaction. Il a chaud malgré la température qui descend, et sa main est moite quand la langue de Ben effleure la sienne à dessein, prudente, puis avec maladresse et enfin avec un putain d'appétit brûlant – ou peut-être que c'est la paume de Ben qui devient moite, ou même leurs deux mains. Hux s'en fiche tant que la langue de Ben continue de glisser contre la sienne avec cette certitude si dévorante qu'il craint de baver, sa bouche déjà très humide. Il lève la main pour épouser la joue de Ben et l'attirer plus près, ne voulant jamais s'arrêter. Il se souvient vaguement qu'il ne peut pas être plus tard que dix-huit heures malgré l'épais rideau nocturne qui les entoure déjà. Il gémit contre les lèvres de Ben, affaibli par la joie de savoir qu'il leur reste six heures ici. Hux préfèrerait six jours, mais c'est bien, c'est tellement bien putain qu'il peine à croire ne pas avoir quitté son corps. Genre peut-être qu'il aurait déjà dû mourir sous cette écrasante vague de bonheur.

— Ben, murmure-t-il dans un souffle lorsqu'ils se séparent mais à peine, le visage de Ben toujours contre le sien.  
— Oui ?  
— Rien, c'est juste que je…

Hux secoue la tête et l'embrasse de nouveau, avec plus d'assurance cette fois, y allant plus profondément avec sa langue, ses lèvres davantage ouvertes. Il est dingue de penser que c'est ça, la chose exacte et parfaite qui devrait changer sa vie et dont il a eu besoin pendant si longtemps alors que sans, il souffrait : presser sa bouche contre une autre bouche, celle de Ben, sentir ses bras s'enrouler autour de lui, se laisser entraîner à moitié sur ses genoux, et faire tout cela presque à portée d'oreille des autres, avec leurs bières, autour de leur feu de camp. Hux entend qu'on ouvre des bouteilles par intervalles, et il rit contre la bouche de Ben en imaginant Phasma remonter jusqu'ici et les trouver comme ça, elle ou Mitaka.

— Quoi ?

Ben a l'air inquiet, comme si Hux se moquait peut-être de lui.

— Je ne me suis jamais senti comme le plus chanceux de la bande, explique Hux. Parmi tous mes amis, je veux dire. Ou qui que ce soit. C'est juste que je… j'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aimes encore ?

Et allez le baiser lui est monté à la tête et l'a rendu stupide, sans compter le rhum qui doit faire son effet à présent que l'adrénaline redescend. Ben ne rit pas. Il semble des plus sérieux et refait son truc de prendre un air grave soudain quand il caresse la joue de Hux avant d'y déposer un baiser.

— J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies jamais voulu être mon ami, admet-il.

Hux gémit et l'embrasse de nouveau, ayant envie d'apaiser toutes les vieilles blessures que Ben a emportées avec lui, en particulier celles qu'il lui a infligées. Leur baiser a un goût de kretek, de rhum, avec une très légère note de barre chocolatée bon marché. Hux n'oubliera jamais ce moment : l'odeur du feu de camp, le bruissement des épines de pin dans le vent au-dessus d'eux, tout ça se mêlant à la fragrance plus douce des feuilles de chêne. Ils ont à peine commencé que déjà Hux peine à ignorer le fait que cet instant est défini dans le temps et finira par se terminer. Cela ferait moins mal s'il pouvait croire que Ben restera ici et ne retournera pas à Vermont.

— J'ai jamais embrassé personne avant, dit Hux, comme si cet aveu pathétique donnerait au moins envie à Ben de rester. Ça se voit ?  
— Non, fait Ben avec un rictus comme s'il mentait. Tu embrasses bien, je veux dire… C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée de toute ma vie, donc bon.  
— Oui.

Hux acquiesce et l'attire de nouveau à lui dans un baiser, ses mains attrapant les oreilles de Ben pour ce faire.

Ils s'avachissent contre l'arbre et s'accrochent l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant jusqu'à ce que Hux sente ses lèvres gonfler et picoter comme si c'était trop. La bouche de Ben est humide et rouge, aussi, et Hux passe son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'ils font une pause juste pour respirer le souffle de l'autre. Depuis qu'il a senti la jambe de Ben contre la sienne, Hux a senti son érection tendre son pantalon, mais ce n'est pas cette excitation désagréable et insistante qu'il connaît. Il s'agit plus d'une vague sur laquelle il surfe encore et encore sans jamais vraiment s'arrêter. L'excès de stimulation pourrait lui faire perdre conscience s'il se lève, mais ils ne doivent pas se lever dans l'immédiat.

— Personne n'est comme toi, dit Ben. À mon école, ou où que ce soit d'autre.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
— Que personne ne veut que je sois leur chevalier.  
— T'as toujours envie de l'être ?

Rire est tentant, mais Hux, presque débordant d'une chose qui s'étend dans sa poitrine, n'en a pas la force.

— Ben oui, enfin j'veux dire… Ce sont genre, mes plus beaux souvenirs de quand j'étais enfant. Juste se balader avec toi, qui écoutais mes histoires idiotes. Personne d'autre ne le faisait vraiment, même pendant les parties de jeu.  
— Elles n'étaient pas complètement stupides.

Hux baisse les yeux et joue avec la déchirure sur le col de Ben, y glissant le bout de ses doigts pour effleurer sa peau. Ben prend une inspiration tremblante quand il caresse sa clavicule, et Hux se mord la lèvre pour avorter un sourire ravi. Ben a les jambes écartées dans une position inconfortable, comme pour faire de la place à quelque chose que Hux ne veut pas regarder directement même avec aussi peu de luminosité. Il imagine glisser sa main plus bas… et merde, rien que de penser à cette chaleur sous sa paume… Il craint que tenter une approche aussi directe et réelle ne lui fasse perdre connaissance ou vomir ou jouir dans son pantalon, aussi se contente-t-il de tripoter le torse de Ben à travers les trous de son haut.

— Est-ce que les gens savent pour toi, fait Ben comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vraie question, sans doute car il peut deviner la réponse.  
— Savent quoi, marmonne Hux, ne posant pas vraiment la question non plus.  
— Que t'es… gay ?  
— Ce serait le terme exact en ce qui me concerne, en effet.

Hux se l'attribue rarement dans sa tête, bien que ça fait longtemps qu'il est sorti de sa période de déni. Et même si c'est exact, la _diction_ ne lui a jamais semblé adéquate.

— Alors ils savent ?  
— Non, répond Hux, grimaçant.

Ce n'est pas exactement vrai, mais c'est dur d'expliquer pourquoi.

— Je veux dire, Phasma sait, mais on en parle… qu'en passant, et je suis même plus certain pourquoi, parce que je m'en fiche qu'elle sache. Je suis sûr que Brendol l'a deviné, mais il ne l'admettra jamais, et il me compliquera pas la vie tant que je le force pas à y penser. Si ma mère était encore en vie, peut-être, mais… Puisque je suis tout ce qu'il lui reste…

Il hausse les épaules et plonge son regard dans celui de Ben avant de se détourner de nouveau.

— Mitaka doit le savoir je pense. Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas de Poe Dameron aussi, mais j'ai aucune idée de pourquoi, je lui ai pas adressé la parole depuis mes onze ans. C'est juste que parfois il me regarde avec cette _sympathie_ débile, urgh. Est-ce que les gens savent pour toi, à ton école ?  
— Oui. Ça a rien d'extraordinaire là-bas.  
— Ça doit être sympa.  
— J'imagine. Je veux dire, oui. Ça l'est. Tu penses qu'on t'emmerderait ici ?  
— Je peux pas vraiment en être sûr, pas vrai ?  
— Ouais.

Ben touche son visage, l'invitant à croiser son regard de nouveau. Hux attend l'agacement qui accompagne le fait de parler de _ça_ , un inconvénient qu'il aime tellement nier qu'il n'y pense même pas, à part à trois ou quatre heures du matin parfois, lorsqu'il ne dort pas. Mais un calme inattendu fait suite à l'étrangeté initiale qui lui noue la gorge, et il est heureux que Ben ait posé la question, qu'il soit juste là putain.

— Parle-moi de ton école, dit Hux. C'est pour les snobs non ? Est-ce que vous avez un bar à jus de fruit organique et une salle de méditation ?  
— Eh ben en fait, ouais.

Ben fronce le nez puis sourit largement.

— On a carrément tout ça.  
— Je le savais. Et les profs, c'est tous des vieux hippies ? Est-ce que vous vous asseyez en cercle pour parler de ce que vous ressentez en cours de géométrie ?  
— Je suis en trigo, corrige Ben, ayant de toute évidence l'intention de se vanter. Pas en géométrie, et non, on suit un vrai programme scolaire, tu sais, entre deux dépressions nerveuses.  
— Moi aussi je suis en trigo, répond Hux, prenant un ton plus tranchant pour rivaliser avec celui de Ben. La classe avancée, même, et je suis le seul élève de Seconde.  
— Ouais, ben, je fais plus autant de crises de larmes, et mon école est pas juste une crèche pour les ratés et les hippies, c'est une école haut-de-gamme et j'ai dû envoyer ma candidature pour y entrer, y'a genre que six pourcents des candidats qui sont acceptés…  
— Alors pourquoi tu t'es barré, génie ?

Ils se fixent, les yeux plissés. Ben l'attrape par le devant de son t-shirt pour l'attirer à lui, l'embrassant de manière différente à présent, la respiration rauque et passant ses dents sur la lèvre inférieure sensible de Hux. Celui-ci geint et lui rend la pareille, le mordillant, haletant lorsque Ben descend dans son cou pour l'embrasser et le suçoter. Hux lui tire un peu les cheveux, faisant un test, et gémit lorsqu'il grogne en réponse avant d'enfoncer ses dents dans la peau tendre sous sa mâchoire.

— J'adorais me disputer avec toi, dit Hux, se remémorant à voix haute. Je… Tu m'as frappé avec un putain de casse-noix deux semaines après que ma… J'ai adoré ça, j'en avais besoin, tu…

Il ne va pas parler de l'enterrement de sa mère maintenant, mais c'est vrai, c'était important, tout le monde traitait Hux comme s'il était fait de verre soudainement, tout le monde sauf Ben, qui était resté le même, impossible, colérique, répondant à toutes ses provocations. Hux avait eu besoin de se battre, d'avoir mal physiquement, différemment de ce qu'il subissait en temps normal ; de façon étrange, cela l'avait aidé. Saigner de la tête lui avait donné l'impression d'être un dur à cuire. Comme si, peut-être, il survivrait à cette mort après tout.

— Je suis désolé, s'excuse Ben, toujours en l'embrassant dans le cou.  
— Désolé ? Ah, non, j'ai… j'ai cette cicatrice que j'adore plus ou moins, je sais pas, maintenant elle me fait juste penser à toi…

Ben recule avec un air de remords mais également affamé et impatient, comme si Hux est un repas qu'il doit consommer au plus vite. Hux écarte sa frange et sourit largement lorsque le regard de Ben glisse sur sa cicatrice. C'est juste une petite trace blanche faisant la moitié de la base du casse-noix avec lequel Ben l'a frappé parce que Hux l'avait traité de pleurnicheur lors d'une représentation pendant les vacances, et durant laquelle Ben avait fait une crise après avoir eu le trac et oublié son texte.

— Tu étais tellement méchant, dit Ben, effleurant la cicatrice de ses doigts.

Hux prolonge le contact en avançant la tête, ayant l'impression soudaine qu'une boucle se bouclait, et il en frissonne de plaisir.

— Je savais juste comment te provoquer, répond-il. Tu réagissais toujours comme je le souhaitais. Tu… Tu finissais toujours par faire ce que je voulais, même si c'était me balancer un casse-noix à la tête.  
— J'ai eu de gros, gros ennuis à cause de ça.  
— Oui, je m'en souviens.  
— Je veux dire, ta mère venait juste de…

Ben fait glisser sa main pour épouser la mâchoire de Hux, le fixant d'un regard désolé, ses lèvres tressaillant. Hux hausse les épaules, bien qu'il soit vrai qu'il n'en parle toujours pas, même maintenant. Il suit sans doute l'exemple de Brendol, en grande majorité.

— Je suppose que tu dois parler de ce que tu ressens à longueur de journée, fait-il en baissant les yeux sur la bouche de Ben. Dans cette école.  
— Ouais, mais c'est pas, genre. Horrible. Ça fait pas de toi un sous-homme ou ce genre de conneries.

De toute évidence Ben pense aussi au père de Hux.

— Tu sais que je l'ai vu pleurer pour de vrai, dit Hux.

Il tourne la tête vers la vallée, vers les ombres projetées par le feu de camp. Il doit être immense maintenant, une vraie fournaise.

— Tu sais, quand elle était malade et quand elle est morte, il me le cachait si… Mais l'année dernière, je l'ai vu. Il a plongé dans l'alcool pendant un an après son licenciement. Et il… Je me souviens même pas de ce que je lui ai dit exactement pour qu'il craque, mais j'en avais assez de nettoyer derrière lui et un soir il m'a mis une mandale quand je m'en suis plaint, tu sais, pour avoir osé en parler. Ça nous a surpris tous les deux, on s'est genre, figés, et puis il a juste complètement craqué… Le voir sangloter comme ça, c'était pire ; j'aurais préféré qu'il m'en mette encore une.

Ben expire bruyamment et donne un petit coup de nez dans sa joue, essayant d'attirer son attention. Hux n'arrive pas à le regarder. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qui se passerait autrement. Rien de bon, sans aucun doute. Ben bat en retraite et pose sa main sur sa nuque, son autre bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille pour l'attirer plus près.

— Je veux dire, ça va, insiste Hux en prenant un ton plus tranchant lorsqu'il sent sa gorge tressaillir de manière menaçante. Ça va mieux maintenant. Il me laisse faire ce que je veux la plupart du temps, il a retrouvé du boulot et il boit moins, depuis… Tout va bien.

Il parle comme si Ben le contredisait. Mais il ne dit rien, laissant juste Hux cacher son visage dans son cou et se nicher contre son torse. Hux agrippe sa manche et la serre si fort qu'il est certain d'en agrandir les trous. Il réprime sans pitié tout ce qui menace de le submerger, même quand ses épaules tressautent et son souffle hoquète. Ses cils s'humidifient, et il sait que Ben s'en apercevra aussi, contre sa peau, juste au-dessus du martèlement de son pouls.

— Ça va, murmure Ben.

Hux secoue la tête. Il ne fait pas confiance à sa voix pour répondre que non ça va pas de pleurer comme un crétin plus d'un an après, alors qu'il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, surtout lors de cette présente nuit, cette seule nuit dans sa vie où il aurait peut-être eu l'occasion d'être heureux. Il garde son visage fermement plaqué contre la gorge de Ben alors même qu'il l'imbibe de larmes incriminantes jusqu'à la rendre glissante.

Ben lui caresse les cheveux et le laisse se rendre ridicule en silence. Hux a envie de revenir en arrière, de ne même pas tenter d'en parler. Comment a-t-il pu autant se surestimer, penser qu'il ne redeviendrait pas cet enfant fragile qu'il avait dû soumettre à coups de pied lorsque sa mère était morte ? Il avait fait tellement d'efforts putain. Même Ben, avec toutes ses dépressions nerveuses, ses crises de larmes et ses émotions incontrôlables, ne l'a jamais vu pleurer avant. Même pas un peu. Un record dont il était des plus fiers. Il ne s'était pas privé de le brandir sous le nez de Ben lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

 _Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi, Solo ? Moi, même quand ma mère est morte j'ai pas pleuré._

Seulement, si, il avait pleuré, tellement, lorsqu'il était seul et à l'abri des regards, enfoui sous les couvertures au fond de son lit.

— Ça va, répète Ben lorsque Hux parvient à calmer ses larmes.

Il tente d'utiliser ses cheveux pour essuyer la gorge de Ben aussi discrètement que possible, ce qui est un échec.

— C'est juste que… Je suis fatigué, explique Hux, le regrettant en entendant sa voix hachée. J'ai à peine dormi la nuit dernière.  
— Comment ça se fait ?  
— Je sais pas, les gens disaient que t'étais… ici, que tu t'étais échappé d'un endroit horrible où on t'avait emmené. Je me suis dit que peut-être que t'avais envie de me tuer ou un truc du genre.  
— Oh bordel, fait Ben en riant.

Il a l'air flatté en fait, ses doigts passant toujours dans les cheveux de Hux.

— Pourquoi j'aurais envie de te tuer exactement ?  
— Parce que je t'ai abandonné, ou, je sais pas, c'est stupide, mais ça m'a tenu éveillé toute la nuit tellement ça m'a fait flipper.  
— De me voir ?  
— Non, de ne plus jamais te revoir, en fait.

Hux relève alors la tête, prudent, évitant toujours le regard de Ben. Il sent ses yeux sur lui, sur ses joues marquées, ses yeux rouges, et la couleur brûlante de la honte qui s'étend sans doute jusqu'à ses oreilles.

— C'est dingue, dit Ben. Je me suis même pas rendu compte que j'étais toujours autant amoureux de toi.

Là Hux redresse la tête, sentant ces mots dégringoler lentement dans ses entrailles.

— Mais je le suis totalement putain, continue Ben avant d'émettre un son moqueur. Dès que j't'ai vu, ça a été genre, instantané. Du style, oh merde. Comme si je m'étais pris un coup de poing, comme… Et allez, c'est reparti.  
— Tu peux pas dire que t'étais amoureux de moi à l'époque, rétorque Hux.

Sa voix va mieux à présent, au moins, renforcée par le choc.

— T'avais douze ans.  
— Huh. Heu, je t'ai aimé bien avant cet âge, Hux.

Hux ne peut s'empêcher de détourner le regard. Il entend la respiration de Ben s'accélérer. Il la sent, aussi, parce qu'il est toujours appuyé contre lui, avachi contre son torse. Ça ressemble tellement à Ben de déballer une déclaration d'amour tordue durant ce moment, de tout gâcher. Même si Hux suppose qu'il n'a pas le droit de se plaindre, vu qu'il vient juste de chialer à propos de son père comme un bébé.

— Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? demande-t-il, parce qu'autant au moins en finir avec cette partie.  
— Maintenant ?  
— Oui, je veux dire… Demain, où tu iras ? Tu retourneras à l'école, j'imagine ?  
— Je sais pas.

Les yeux de Ben sont durs lorsque Hux se risque à les croiser.

— Y'a une possibilité que je me fasse renvoyer.  
— Pourquoi ? Pour être parti ?  
— Ouais, et avoir refusé les médocs. C'est juste que… Je déteste ça. Et ils veulent pas m'écouter. Et mes parents pensent que les putain de médecins savent toujours ce qui est le mieux, mais c'est faux. C'est pas le cas de celui-là.  
— Oui, mais… Pardonne-moi, mais peut-être que ce qu'ils te faisaient prendre t'empêchait de faire des trucs comme t'enfuir avec des gourous qui récupèrent des épouses mineures le long des nationales.  
— J'aurais pas été une _épouse_ , enfin !  
— Ben, c'est même pas la question !

Ben grogne et détourne le regard, faisant la gueule maintenant mais permettant toujours à Hux de s'accrocher à lui, le tenant toujours proche. Cela s'est refroidi, et la lune est de nouveau cachée par des nuages. En bas près du feu, quelqu'un joue de la guitare. Probablement cet enfoiré de Poe putain.

— La question, reprend Hux, c'est… et prépare-toi à la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais dite, parce que attention la voilà – la question c'est que j'ai envie que tu sois mon putain de petit ami, ok, et que si ça te dit j'aimerais savoir où tu seras, tu sais, où tu vivras, à partir de demain.

Hux ne se souvient pas être jamais parvenu à rendre Ben sans voix avant, mais il semble avoir réussi à présent. Ben le fixe, les sourcils haussés, scrutant son visage comme s'il s'attend à le voir rire et nier ce qu'il vient de dire. Hux hésite à le faire, parce que ses joues sont si brûlantes qu'elles doivent avoisiner le violet maintenant.

— Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on se roule des pelles sous un chêne, dit-il à la place. Ça te choque vraiment tant que ça ?  
— Je suis pas… choqué, c'est juste que…

Il exhale, le souffle tremblant, et presse son front contre celui de Hux.

— C'est juste bizarre d'obtenir une chose que j'ai tellement voulue gamin que j'en ai prié la putain de bonne étoile. Ça m'est jamais arrivé avant.

Hux réprime un grognement quand il parle de prier la bonne étoile. Ben est vraiment pas croyable. Hux est obligé de l'imaginer à Disney World avec ses parents, les yeux pleins de larmes levés vers les feux d'artifice et faisant le vœu dément qu'un jour vilain petit Armitage Hux le supplie de devenir son petit ami en pleurant. Bien sûr que Ben voulait un putain de petit copain à dix ans, évidemment. C'est tellement lui, audacieux, gênant, et bien sûr complètement hors de proportions.

Et pourtant, Hux l'embrasse plus désespérément que jamais en réponse.

— T'as répondu à aucune de mes questions, murmure-t-il contre sa bouche humide.

Il a fait durer si longtemps que ses lèvres recommencent à le picoter.

— Quelles questions ? demande Ben, l'air hébété.

Sa voix est encore plus grave maintenant, peut-être parce qu'il est en érection. Hux la sent contre sa cuisse.

— Mes questions, répète-t-il, s'emparant du visage de Ben lorsqu'il essaie de l'embrasser de nouveau. Sur… Cette stupide histoire de petit ami, et ce que tu vas faire ensuite.  
— Dis-moi juste quoi faire, répond Ben, l'air si pathétique que Hux manque de remarquer à quel point cette requête est excitante. S'il te plaît, Hux… Empereur. J'attends tes ordres.  
— Oh bordel, fait Hux avec un sourire éblouissant, résistant à l'envie de littéralement frétiller de bonheur alors que Ben le gratifie d'un regard implorant, l'air sérieux. D'accord, hum. Je peux pas me prononcer sur tes besoins médicamenteux, évidemment, mais je pense vraiment que… On dirait que mis à part ça tu aimes vraiment ton école à Vermont.

Ben grogne et laisse retomber sa tête en arrière.

— Ouais, admet-il. C'est, hum. En fait je suis genre, cool, là-bas, Hux.  
— Bien sûr que tu l'es, évidemment.

Hux essaie de ne pas avoir l'air dégoûté lorsque Ben baisse de nouveau la tête.

— T'as eu un copain avant là-bas ? Est-ce que t'en as déjà un ?  
— Non.

Au moins Ben essaie-t-il d'avorter son sourire arrogant. C'est un échec.

— Je veux dire, si, j'en ai déjà eu un, plus ou moins… Mais en ce moment j'en ai pas.  
— J'imagine que tu as fait toutes sortes de choses alors.

Hux éloigne sa cuisse du pantalon tendu de Ben comme si de rien n'était. Il pensait que peut-être que Ben était ravi de la pression nerveuse qu'il subissait ici, mais de toute évidence c'était une hypothèse ridicule.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de ce que j'ai fait ? élude Ben, rougissant. C'était gênant et nul, de toute façon.  
— Oh oui, j'en suis sûr.  
— Je plaisante pas. Je me contentais plus ou moins de ce que j'avais, alors c'était plutôt déprimant en général. J'ai jamais intéressé les garçons qui me plaisaient vraiment. Jusqu'à toi, jusqu'à genre, cet instant, littéralement.  
— Mmh. Enfin, tu vas revenir. N'est-ce pas ?  
— À toi de me le dire.  
— Ben, je suis sérieux.  
— Mais moi aussi !  
— Je pense que tu devrais… commence Hux, même si l'admettre le lance dans les côtes, …Au moins terminer ton année de Seconde, d'accord ? Et puis tu pourrais rentrer – si tu veux – pour Thanksgiving, et les vacances de Noël. Et puis pendant l'été, et… Si, à ce moment-là, tu veux revenir terminer ta scolarité ici, eh bien.

Hux ajuste sa posture, et son ton.

— On pourra réexaminer la chose.  
— Ok.

Les yeux de Ben s'éclairent.

— Quoi d'autre ?  
— Comment ça, quoi d'autre ?  
— Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ensuite ?

Sans doute espère-t-il une réponse salace, mais Hux a quelque chose de différent en tête. Un véritable test pour voir si Ben fera ce qu'il demande.

— Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez tes parents, annonce-t-il. Pour qu'ils sachent que tu vas bien. Ce soir. Mais pas avant minuit, c'est mon couvre-feu.

L'expression de Ben s'effondre, mais il acquiesce.

— Je sais, marmonne-t-il. Je… Je sais.  
— Ils doivent devenir dingues putain. Est-ce que tu les as prévenus que tu vas bien, au moins ?  
— J'ai laissé à Rey de vagues messages qui disaient que je vais bien et lui ai dit de faire passer. J'ai utilisé des téléphones jetables pour qu'ils puissent pas me pister.  
— Où t'as trouvé des téléphones jetables en état de marche ?  
— Snoke savait où en trouver.  
— Oh bordel, bien sûr. De quoi t'as pu parler avec lui en plus ? Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?  
— J'étais dans un café près de l'école, à essayer de réfléchir à quoi faire ensuite. À essayer de rassembler le courage de vraiment me tailler, je suppose. Il pleuvait, et j'étais trempé. J'avais pas d'argent pour acheter à boire. Snoke est venu me voir avec ce truc mocha là, avec de la crème fouettée, et m'a dit qu'ils lui avaient donné la mauvaise boisson, et il m'a demandé si je le voulais pendant qu'il allait repasser commande.

Hux grogne. Ben sourit comme s'il apprécie déjà de raconter cette horrible histoire alors que moins de deux heures auparavant ce prédateur offreur de mocha les poursuivait littéralement à travers les bois en riant comme un maniaque.

— Puis il est revenu avec sa boisson et m'a demandé s'il pouvait s'asseoir avec moi, continue Ben. Je me suis senti obligé de répondre oui, parce que, ben, j'étais en train de boire ce truc qu'il m'avait donné. Puis il a commencé à me parler de ce que j'étudiais, et il était vachement intelligent en fait, genre, on a parlé de philosophie…  
— Évidemment.  
— Et de théâtre, parce que je fais du théâtre maintenant, alors vas-y fous-toi de moi.  
— Je m'en abstiendrai pour l'instant.

Ils discutent des heures durant, assis là au pied d'un arbre, ne faisant des pauses que pour s'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir les lèvres gonflées et irritées. Ben raconte à Hux son road-trip en compagnie de Snoke, lui parle de son école, des amis et ennemis qu'il s'y est fait, de la pièce qu'il est en train d'écrire. Hux parvient à ne pas trop rouler des yeux. Il aime Ben, il aime tellement tout ça putain, il souhaite qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de parler, mais au moins la moitié de ce qu'il raconte est ridicule et proféré dans le feu de l'action, et même si Hux adore ces parties, aussi, il ne peut s'empêcher de juger.

Hux le met au courant de ce qu'il a manqué ici : qui est toujours un connard, qui en est devenu un entretemps, qui ne se prend pas pour de la merde à présent et qui continue simplement de ne pas se prendre pour de la merde.

— Donc tu traînes en majorité avec Phasma et Mitaka ? demande Ben, et Hux aime entendre ce qu'il pense être des relents de jalousie dans la façon dont il prononce le nom de Mitaka.  
— Oui, la plupart du temps. Phasma n'a aucun scrupule à s'imposer dans tous les cercles sociaux auxquels elle peut physiquement accéder, du coup parfois je me retrouve entraîné dans des histoires plus ou moins glamour. Et Mitaka a commencé à se ramener avec cette petite merde qui s'appelle Thanisson. Un putain de Troisième. Il se moque de mon accent.  
— Tu veux que je lui botte le cul ?  
— Oui. Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Je pense que c'est, hum, le copain de Mitaka. Si tu jettes un œil par-dessus le parapet là, peut-être que tu les verras se rouler des pelles derrière un rocher ou un truc du genre.  
— Non merci. Il est probablement juste jaloux.  
— Qui ? Thanisson ?  
— Ouais, vu que Mitaka t'aimait, ou t'aime encore peut-être.

Hux grimace.

— Je sais pas d'où tu sors ça.

Dès qu'il sera levé demain il ira traquer Mitaka pour qu'il supprime cette horreur de photo qui a donné cette impression à Ben. Il menacera de porter plainte s'il le faut, mais en général Mitaka fait ce que Hux lui ordonne sans hésitation.

— Peut-être qu'il est jaloux de ton accent, aussi, remarque Ben en traçant les lèvres irritées de Hux de son doigt. J'étais tellement jaloux putain quand t'as déménagé ici et que tu parlais comme ça.  
— Vraiment ?

Hux avait sept ans, presque huit. Ils avaient déménagé dans cette ville pour se rapprocher du cabinet du médecin qui testait le traitement révolutionnaire qui n'avait pas sauvé sa mère. Brendol n'avait cessé de parler de rentrer au Royaume-Uni après sa mort, et Hux avait vécu dans la peur qu'ils le fassent, en très grande majorité parce que son amitié/rivalité avec Ben demeurait la seule chose qui était encore sienne en ce monde, et aussi car ses grands-parents britanniques étaient de terrifiants conservateurs et qu'il avait déjà senti qu'un jour ces gens-là le détesteraient, même s'il n'était pas sûr pourquoi encore.

— J'essayais de reproduire ton accent, admet Ben. Chez moi, en secret. Je m'enregistrais pour voir si j'y arrivais. Un des personnages de ma pièce est britannique.  
— Est-ce qu'il est roux ? demande Hux pour plaisanter, mais l'expression de Ben l'inquiète.  
— Dans l'idéal, oui. Mais il n'y a pas d'acteurs roux de talent dans mon école. Et les perruques qu'on a dans le local à costumes sont atroces.

Hux finit par s'endormir au bout d'un moment, sa tête sur l'épaule de Ben pendant que ce dernier parle de sa pièce. À son réveil il ressent un bref instant de panique avant de se rappeler où il est et de sentir la poitrine de Ben se soulever sous lui. La culpabilité suit, car il s'est endormi pendant que Ben parlait, mais lorsqu'il relève la tête, celui-ci lui sourit, n'ayant pas l'air offensé.

— Tu étais vraiment fatigué, commente-t-il en arrangeant la frange de Hux, le bout de ses doigts chatouillant la vieille cicatrice du casse-noix.  
— Quelle heure est-il ? demande Hux.

Seule une poignée de voix résonnent au fond de la vallée maintenant.

— Je vais devoir allumer mon téléphone pour te le dire, fait Ben. Je l'ai éteint…  
— Afin que tes parents ne puissent pas te traquer, je sais.

Hux grogne et se frotte les yeux avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Il jure en voyant qu'il ne reste qu'une demi-heure avant minuit.

— Je vais devoir supplier quelqu'un là en bas de me ramener, grimace-t-il. Sinon j'arriverai pas à l'heure. Brendol en aura probablement rien à faire, mais au cas où… J'aimerais vraiment ne pas être privé de sortie si tu seras dans le coin, demain.  
— Oui.

Ben acquiesce et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de bâiller.

— Ouais, demain… C'est Halloween.  
— En effet.  
— Je serai là.

Ben l'embrasse sur les lèvres pour ce qu'il doit accepter être la dernière fois, du moins pour ce soir.

— Je risque d'être privé de sortie, par contre. Je veux dire, c'est une certitude.  
— Ouais, fait Hux d'un ton morose.

Il laisse Ben l'aider à se relever puis l'autorise à poser sa veste sur ses épaules. Il enfile les manches, submergé un instant par l'odeur de Ben tout autour de lui – un mélange de sueur, de renfermé provenant de cette vieille maison, mais aussi de choses plus subtiles, comme la fumée d'un feu de bois, le cuir, la chaleur de sa peau. La veste est énorme sur lui, et il la porte comme une armure alors qu'ils descendent lentement la pente aigue qui mène dans la vallée, Hux priant pour qu'une des personnes restantes autour du feu possède une voiture. Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Ben alors qu'ils s'approchent des autres, jusqu'à ce que Rey les voie arriver, et là il en a une bonne idée. Seulement elle, Finn et Poe sont en vue, tous trois fixant Hux et Ben d'un air choqué évident.

— Ben ! crie Rey, ses yeux brûlant d'un mélange de joie et d'indignation.

Elle se précipite en courant vers lui à pleine vitesse, les poings serrés. Hux s'écarte, lui laissant le champ libre.

— Hey, fait Ben avec une sorte de grognement, essayant de rester décontracté alors même qu'il laisse Rey se catapulter sur lui pour une étreinte coup de poing qui le fait un peu trébucher en arrière alors qu'il absorbe son poids.

Lorsqu'elle recule elle tente de donner un air furieux à sa tête de farfadet, puis elle donne un coup de poing dans le sternum de Ben. Il grogne de nouveau.

— Bordel qu'est-ce que tu… Où est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui se _passe_ ?!

Elle lance un regard à Hux lorsque Ben ne répond pas immédiatement.

— Armitage ? dit-elle, et la façon dont elle le prononce hérisse Hux. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez tous les deux là-haut ?  
— Rien, fait Ben. On rattrapait juste le temps perdu.  
— Le temps perdu ? Ben, tu t'es _enfui putain_! Et ces… Ces messages sur le répondeur ! Tu disais que tu partais en quête spirituelle, putain de merde !  
— Hey, mec, intervient Poe, les rejoignant avec sa voix calme et une stupide expression paisiblement compréhensive, celle qu'il affiche devant Hux et que celui-ci n'a strictement pas envie de voir.

Finn reste en retrait, l'air incertain pendant que Poe tapote le bras de Ben.

— Ça fait du bien de te voir, continue Poe.

On dirait un putain de prof, ou un conseiller d'éducation.

— Rey était vraiment inquiète. T'es passé chez tes parents ?  
— Pas encore, répond Ben d'un ton pincé.

Il a toujours été jaloux de Poe, qui fait tous les sports et est membre de presque tous les clubs de l'école, tout comme l'a été la mère de Ben. Poe a toujours gagné le Prix Honorifique du Gouverneur pour Excellence Communautaire du Meilleur Étudiant d'aussi loin que Hux s'en souvienne. La mère de Ben est la Directrice du jury qui le décerne.

— Tu vas bien ? demande Rey en secouant les bras de Ben.

Ses yeux ont pris une brillance humide, juste un peu.

— Oui.

Ben lance un coup d'œil à Hux, qui se sent impliqué.

— On a juste besoin qu'on nous ramène. Je vais, hum, tu sais. Rentrer. Maintenant. Je suis désolé.

Rey le serre fort de nouveau, plus brièvement cette fois, puis recule pour laisser Finn passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Il a l'air aussi stupéfait par le spectre à présent immense de Ben que Hux ne l'a été lorsqu'il l'a vu la première fois.

— Je sors avec Finn maintenant, dit Rey, posant sa main sur le torse du concerné. Histoire que tu sois au courant.  
— Ma mère me l'a dit, l'informe Ben.

Il fixe Finn, qui redresse les épaules et lui rend son regard, comme s'il était prêt à se battre si nécessaire.

— Salut, dit Ben.  
— Huh.

Finn lance un regard à Rey, qui sourit.

— Hey, c'est… On est vraiment contents que tu ailles bien.  
— Vraiment, insiste Poe en acquiesçant de nouveau avec son aura de conseiller d'éducation.

Il ramène ses mains l'une contre l'autre, les serrant devant sa poitrine avant de les secouer plusieurs fois. Il est possible qu'il s'agisse d'une sorte de rituel zen. Hux se hérisse à nouveau.

— Et si on rentrait maintenant ? propose Poe, haussant les sourcils lorsqu'il voit la tête de Hux. Finn et Rey ont la priorité pour la cabine à l'avant, mais vous êtes bienvenus dans la remorque.  
— Ça me va, répond Hux, soulagé qu'ils ne soient pas forcés de faire la conversation aux autres pendant le trajet. Merci.

Il grimpe dans la remorque derrière Ben, n'aimant pas beaucoup le sol qui est sale mais peu enclin à enlever la veste pour s'asseoir dessus comme ils l'ont fait sous l'arbre. Cet arbre, pense Hux, essayant de le repérer en haut de la colline dans le noir pendant que Poe démarre son pick-up et sort de la carrière près de la clairière où ils ont éteint le feu de camp. Lorsque les nuages révèlent la lune, Hux le voit au loin, et sa poitrine lui fait mal à la pensée de ce qu'ils ont vécu là-haut et qui est déjà terminé, même quand Ben trouve sa main et la serre.

— Donne-moi ton numéro, demande Hux, se sentant désespéré.

Le trajet prendra moins d'un quart d'heure. Ce n'est pas suffisant. Il sort son téléphone, le manipulant avec maladresse dans sa main gauche car Ben tient la droite.

— On pourra Skyper ou autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Hux n'aime pas l'instabilité dans sa voix. L'air lui paraît tellement plus froid déjà, soufflant à l'arrière de la remorque lorsque Poe accélère.

— Tu peux être mon putain de petit ami sur Skype qui vit dans un autre état.

Ça ressemble déjà à une histoire inventée, tout, même quand Ben l'observe avec une adoration somnolente.

— Tout le monde sera jaloux à l'école, dit Ben. Quand ils apprendront que j'ai concrétisé avec mon premier amour. Et que c'est un roux canon.  
— Concrétisé, marmonne Hux en secouant la tête. Allez, file-moi ton numéro, grouille-toi.

Ben rallume son téléphone et entre le numéro de Hux lorsqu'ils ne sont plus qu'à cinq minutes de sa maison, tout besoin d'un subterfuge ayant expiré. Ben doit être nerveux, car il s'est tu. Hux se rend alors compte, lorsque Ben bâille pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'ils ont quitté le campement, qu'il n'a sans doute pas beaucoup dormi depuis qu'il est parti de l'école.

— Est-ce que ça a été dur au moins ? demande Ben lorsque Hux lève la tête vers les étoiles.  
— Quoi ?

Hux s'attend à un sourire narquois, à une blague salace, mais soudainement Ben a l'air très triste, ce même air qui terrifiait Hux enfant. Il fixe leurs mains unies.

— Qu'est-ce qui a été dur ? répète Hux, changeant de position pour rapprocher ses lèvres de l'oreille de Ben.

Il s'en fout que les autres voient.

— D'arrêter d'être mon ami.

Ben tente de rire, mais cela n'a rien de convaincant avec ses doigts qui tressaillent entre ceux de Hux.

— Est-ce que ça a été dur de m'éviter ? Quand je t'ai fait peur avec ce poème stupide ?  
— Tu plaisantes ?

Hux le fixe jusqu'à ce qu'il le regarde enfin. Poe traverse le quartier de Ben à présent, ils sont presque arrivés.

— Ça a été la seconde chose la plus misérable qui me soit jamais arrivée, dit Hux. Me forcer à faire ça, par peur, ou parce que je me détestais, ou parce que… on s'en fout, j'étais con comme gosse putain. Et je voulais… Il aurait suffi que tu te présentes à ma porte en train de pleurer ou un truc du genre pour que je m'effondre. J'aurais été de nouveau tien au premier regard triste de ta part.  
— Sauf que je l'ai pas fait, j'ai pas pu… Y'avait pas moyen que j'te présente ma gorge à nouveau putain, pas après que tu…  
— Je sais…  
— J'veux dire, tu m'as brisé le _cœur_ putain, tu le _sais_ au moins ?!  
— Oui.

Hux déglutit. Le pick-up ralentit, s'arrête devant la maison de Ben.

— Oui, je… J'ai brisé le mien, aussi, mais tu viens juste de le réparer, alors recommence pas à t'énerver contre moi, d'accord ? S'il-te-plaît ?  
— Je suis pas en colère, murmure Ben.

Le moteur tourne au ralenti. Le porche des Solo est allumé.

— Mais tu peux pas m'abandonner comme ça de nouveau sans même… Tu peux juste pas. D'accord ?  
— D'accord.

Et pour prouver qu'il est sérieux, Hux embrasse sa main, même s'il peut voir du coin de l'œil Poe les regarder depuis le siège conducteur, attendant qu'ils descendent.

Ben sort en premier et rejoint la vitre passagère par laquelle Rey a sorti la tête. Hux descend à son tour, même si faire le reste du trajet à pied signifie qu'il sera juste pour son couvre-feu.

— Rentre avec moi ? supplie Ben lorsque Rey tend la main pour lui tirailler les cheveux.  
— Certainement pas. Je viendrai demain, par contre, promis. À la première heure. Mais tu dois vraiment faire ça… Seul, tu sais. Enfin je pense.

Ben grogne mais acquiesce. Il remercie Poe et fait un signe de main à Finn, qui n'a toujours pas l'air d'être sûr de savoir qui est Ben déjà. Poe s'en va, et Hux se retrouve à côté de Ben au bout de l'allée. Ils fixent tous deux la maison des Solo. Elle est plus petite que celle de Hux, bien qu'il serait prêt à parier que Leia et Han ont bien plus d'argent. Brendol aime juste prendre des grands airs.

Les grillons stridulent dans les buissons sous les fenêtres, et quelque part derrière, dans le jardin, une chouette hulule trois fois d'affilée. Hux écoute la respiration de Ben et se demande s'il devrait lui prendre la main. Avant qu'il ne puisse se décider, le verrou de la porte d'entrée tourne depuis l'intérieur. Ben se détourne, son souffle déjà plus erratique. La porte s'ouvre à la volée et Han apparaît, l'air meurtrier.

— Ben ! crie-t-il.

Une vraie fureur transparaît dans sa voix, mais autre chose aussi, une chose brisée qui supplie qu'on la répare. Hux se demande s'il devrait prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais il reste paralysé alors que Han se dirige à grands pas vers eux, Ben ne lui faisant toujours pas face, les yeux fermés à présent, grimaçant d'un air pitoyable comme un enfant faisant semblant de se cacher face à l'inévitable.

Han respire fort, aussi. Il attrape Ben par les épaules, le faisant se retourner. La peur s'empare du visage de Han alors qu'il scrute le visage de son fils, comme s'il craint d'y trouver une blessure. Ben essaie de garder une expression dure et indifférente. Il échoue dans les grandes lignes : Hux peut voir ses lèvres trembler lorsqu'il bat en retraite.

— Que… fait Han. Où…

Il touche le visage de Ben et se retourne vers la maison, dont il a laissé la porte grande ouverte.

— Leia ! crie-t-il, assez fort pour réveiller les voisins. C'est lui !  
— Je suis désolé, fait Ben lorsque Han revient à lui. Papa. Je voulais pas…

Han souffle et attire Ben dans ses bras, le serrant si férocement que Hux ne peut que détourner le regard, clignant des paupières pour atténuer la sensation piquante et soudaine dans ses yeux.

— Ne refais jamais… dit Han, la voix très saccadée alors qu'il tient Ben contre lui, retenant ses larmes ou sa rage. Ne nous refais _jamais_ ça, plus jamais, tu… On devenait fous, à quoi tu… pensais, que, pourquoi…  
— Je sais, je suis désolé, je sais pas…

Leia apparaît sur le seuil juste au moment où Hux se demande s'il peut s'éclipser, oublié. Il reste cloué sur place quand elle remonte rapidement l'allée, ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Ben. Han recule, et Ben s'écroule dans les bras de sa mère lorsqu'ils s'ouvrent pour lui. Il s'effondre contre elle avec un gémissement désolé et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

— Maman, dit-il dans un croassement minuscule que Hux entend à peine.

Leia ferme les yeux et lui caresse les cheveux, dépose un baiser sur sa grande oreille avant d'y murmurer quelque chose.

— Toi, fait Han en désignant Hux, qui avait commencé à croire qu'il parviendrait vraiment à s'éclipser sans qu'on le remarque. T'es le gamin de Brendol, pas vrai ?  
— Oui, monsieur.

Han lève à moitié les yeux au ciel, sans doute à cause du « monsieur ».

— T'as fugué aussi ? demande-t-il. Est-ce que je dois appeler ce… Ton père ?  
— Non, intervient Ben, relevant la tête de l'épaule de sa mère. Hux se faisait juste ramener, il a la permission de minuit. Poe nous a déposés.  
— Tu étais avec Poe ? demande Leia.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge quand elle entend sa voix cassée et se tapote le coin des yeux, regardant toujours Ben.

— Non, fait Ben avec une exclamation sardonique. Tu penses vraiment que Poe ne te l'aurait pas dit tout de suite si j'étais avec lui ?  
— Mais je ne sais que penser, Ben. Tu vas bien ?  
— Oui.

Encore une fois, Ben regarde Hux comme pour signifier que c'est à lui qu'on le doit. Il se ratatine, sentant qu'il rougit.

— Je vais bien, confirme Ben. C'est juste que… J'ai besoin de dormir, ça fait genre deux jours que j'ai pas dormi.  
— Viens là, dit Han en passant son bras autour des épaules de Ben. Rentre, bordel. Peut-être que tu aimerais appeler en personne la police de Vermont pour leur dire d'annuler les recherches ?

Han se retourne vers Hux lorsque Ben n'offre qu'un grognement à cette suggestion.

— T'as besoin qu'on te ramène ? demande-t-il.  
— Non, répond Hux, bien qu'il doit être minuit depuis le temps et que rentrer à pied lui prendra dix minutes. Merci, monsieur, mais ce n'est pas loin…  
— Balivernes, intervient Leia, d'un ton si tranchant que Hux a l'impression d'avoir des ennuis, et il suppose que c'est probablement le cas. C'est le milieu de la nuit, tu es un enfant, et je sens le rhum dans l'haleine de celui-ci.

Elle lance un coup d'œil à Ben.

— Donc je vais juste supposer qu'il a partagé avec toi. Je vais te ramener, je sais où habite Brendol. Allons-y, maintenant.

Ben lui lance un regard désolé. Hux adorerait qu'on le sauve de l'offre de Leia, mais il sait que Ben n'est pas en position de refuser la moindre suggestion de ses parents en ce moment.

— Je t'enverrai un sms plus tard, dit-il à Hux.

Han a une exclamation moqueuse.

— Oh, donc tu as toujours ton téléphone, hein ? C'est intéressant ça, c'est bon à savoir.

Il entraîne Ben vers la porte d'entrée, son bras toujours autour de ses larges épaules. Ben lance un dernier regard à Hux et lui fait un signe de main.

Hux tressaille lorsque Leia s'empare de son bras.

— Par-là, dit-elle, doucement, peut-être parce qu'elle a remarqué la terreur flagrante sur son visage.

Une Audi berline noire est garée dans l'allée. Hux monte à l'avant, ses mains tremblantes alors qu'il s'attache. Il se sent pris au piège dès que Leia referme sa portière. Ils ont déjà interagi par le passé, bien sûr, mais c'était toujours tendu et bizarre. Hux n'a jamais aimé la façon dont elle le regarde, la façon dont elle regarde tout le monde, comme si elle peut voir à travers eux et lire leurs véritables intentions. Il est à présent heureux d'être parvenu à ne pas jouir dans son pantalon pendant cette soirée.

— Bon, commence Leia une fois qu'elle a reculé dans la rue et s'est mise en route. Ça te dirait de m'éclairer sur ce qu'il se passe avec lui nom de Dieu ?  
— C'est juste qu'il…

Hux allait tout déballer comme s'il y était obligé, comme ça, aussi facilement, mais il se ravise, n'ayant pas envie que Ben se sente trahi.

— Une histoire à propos de, hum. Son traitement ?  
— Ah, encore ça. Je lui ai dit, que s'il a besoin d'ajuster son dosage ou d'essayer autre chose, tout ce qu'il a à faire est d'en parler à son médecin. Il opère en partant du principe que personne ne l'écoute vraiment, en particulier les gens qu'on paie pour l'écouter.

Hux se rend alors compte qu'elle est nerveuse, aussi, elle a un débit rapide, sans filtre, les deux mains sur le volant. Une lueur de panique réprimée brille au coin de son œil, et cette expression lui rappelle tellement Ben.

— Eh bien, continue, l'invite Leia, son visage se faisant d'acier lorsqu'elle jette un coup d'œil à Hux. Comment est-il arrivé jusqu'ici au juste ?  
— Je suis désolé, mais… Vous ne pouvez pas le lui demander ?

Elle soupire. Elle reste silencieuse un moment, comme évaluant si elle possède l'énergie pour un interrogatoire maintenant.

— Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu, dit-elle en regardant la route. Toi et Ben vous étiez inséparables avant.  
— Oui. Mais il… a changé d'école, donc bon.  
— Mmh, il me semble me souvenir que vous vous êtes éloignés avant que les choses ne deviennent aussi drastiques en ce qui le concerne. Il n'a jamais voulu me dire pourquoi.  
— C'est ma faute, fait Hux les yeux rivés sur le pare-brise.  
— Qu'est-ce qui est ta faute ?  
— Tout. Le fait qu'il soit devenu si mal qu'on l'envoie ailleurs. C'est à cause de moi, je l'ai abandonné, et sans aucune bonne raison, juste parce que…  
— Armitage, l'appelle Leia, si gentiment que Hux se tourne vers elle.

Cela fait très, très longtemps que personne n'a prononcé son nom de cette manière.

— Ce n'était pas ta faute, peu importe ce que tu as fait. J'insiste là-dessus. J'ai bien peur que cela soit beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.  
— Est-ce que ça ira pour lui ?

Il déteste la note aiguë dans sa question, mais le regard sympathique dont le gratifie Leia en retour ne le dérange pas, ni le bref contact de sa main à l'arrière de sa tête, comme si elle ne pouvait pas résister.

— Oui, affirme-t-elle, l'acier retournant dans ses yeux. Cela demande juste du travail. Et il doit en faire une partie lui-même, mais il n'en a pas toujours envie. Peut-être que tu pourrais…

Elle secoue la tête.

— Désolée, non, je délire, je n'ai pas dormi… Mais j'aime l'idée que vous puissiez redevenir amis tous les deux, même à distance. Est-ce ce qui est en train de se passer ?  
— Oui, oui, lui assure Hux, acquiesçant furieusement lorsqu'elle le regarde. C'est en cours, oui. Il m'a vraiment manqué, j'ai pas tant d'amis que ça…

Il se tait lorsque sa maison est en vue à travers la vitre passagère. Leia se gare après la boîte aux lettres.

— Comment va ton père ? demande-t-elle comme si elle connaît déjà la réponse : bien, mais pas vraiment.  
— Assez bien pour le moment, fait Hux.

C'est la première fois qu'il répond honnêtement à cette question.

Leia scrute la maison, penchée par-dessus le volant. Aucune lumière ne filtre à travers les vitres noires, et Brendol a oublié de laisser la lampe du porche allumée.

— Bon, commence Leia. Si jamais tu as besoin… de quoi que ce soit. Tout ami de Ben est notre ami et franchement une commodité qui n'a pas de prix. Même si on m'a dit qu'il est assez populaire là-haut dans le nord. Je pense que ses nouveaux camarades répondent plus favorablement à son… côté dramatique, dirons-nous. Mais toi…

Son attention revient sur Hux. Il n'arrive à soutenir son regard que du coin de l'œil.

— Il m'assassinerait s'il savait ce que je vais dire, mais il m'a fait vivre l'enfer ces deux derniers jours alors tant pis. Je pense que tu es spécial pour lui.

Hux acquiesce, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

— Est-ce là sa veste ? demande-t-elle.  
— Oh… Oui, désolé, voilà…  
— Non, non, garde-la, tu pourras lui rendre demain.

Hux ose alors lever les yeux vers elle et découvre qu'elle devine au moins une partie des événements de la soirée.

— Merci, dit-il, se sentant plus humble, plus jeune, et plus petit qu'il ne l'a été depuis des années.  
— Prends soin de toi. J'espère que nous te verrons… Que nous te verrons davantage, je veux dire.  
— Oui.

Il ouvre sa portière d'une main tremblante, sort et se penche pour regarder Leia, incapable de cesser d'acquiescer.

— Oui, j'espère… Oui. Je serai là. Encore merci.  
— Merci de ne pas m'appeler Madame, réplique Leia, et lorsqu'elle lui fait un large sourire, Hux reconnaît Ben en lui.

Il traverse la cour dans un tourbillon d'émotions flou semblant assez grand pour l'avaler tout entier, se sentant soûl tout à coup, ou peut-être juste avec un début de gueule de bois. Leia attend de le voir ouvrir la porte d'entrée et entrer à l'intérieur en sécurité. Il la regarde partir depuis l'étroite fenêtre près de la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourne, la maison plongée dans l'obscurité lui paraît étrangère, comme un mauvais rêve duquel il pensait s'être éveillé.

Brendol ne le surprend pas rentrer après son couvre-feu, il dort. Trois bouteilles de bière siègent à côté de l'évier, ce qui n'est pas trop alarmant, même s'il est certain qu'il a bu du whisky aussi. Il ouvre le frigo et passe en revue son contenu un moment. Il est affamé, mais rien ne lui fait envie. Il sent son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche avant de faire un choix et le sort pour découvrir cinq nouveaux messages de Ben. Puis arrive un sixième, et un septième.

Encore sous le choc et effrayés à l'arrière du pick-up de Poe, ils avaient décidé d'utiliser des noms de code pour leurs téléphones.

 _Kylo Ren : hey je suis dans ma chambre maintenant  
Kylo Ren : j'fais semblant de dormir  
Kylo Ren : JE SUIS TELLEMENT DÉSOLÉ pour ma mère oh bordel  
Kylo Ren : est-ce qu'elle est chiante  
Kylo Ren : qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte  
Kylo Ren : elle est toujours là ?  
Kylo Ren : pitié n'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit sur moi_

Un huitième message arrive pendant que Hux se tient là debout en train de sourire à son téléphone, puis un neuvième et un dixième.

 _Kylo Ren : t'es rentré maintenant ?  
Kylo Ren : envoie-moi un message quand t'es chez toi  
Kylo Ren : s'il-te-plaît_

Hux se sent mal de le faire attendre, bien qu'il se demande combien de messages il pourrait encore recevoir s'il attend deux minutes de plus.

 _Empereur : Je suis rentré. Tout va bien. Elle a pas été méchante et n'a rien dit de mal sur toi.  
Kylo Ren : t'en es sûr  
Empereur : Oui, Seigneur Ren, calme-toi.  
Kylo Ren : haha  
Kylo Ren : Ça m'a manqué que tu m'appelles comme ça.  
Empereur : Moi aussi._

Hux mange des Oreos installé à la table de la cuisine et discute avec Ben jusqu'à avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il monte dans sa chambre, glisse son téléphone sous son oreiller et traverse le couloir pour aller se brosser les dents et se laver le visage. Il s'était préparé à une intense session de masturbation à peine son lit retrouvé, mais maintenant il semble que ça peut attendre demain matin. Seulement en sous-vêtement à présent, il roule sur le flanc une fois allongé et sort son portable, un large sourire aux lèvres et réprimant l'impulsion d'embrasser l'écran lorsqu'il voit de nouveaux messages de Ben.

 _Kylo Ren : sinon j'ai un peu discuté avec ma mère  
Kylo Ren : elle a dit que j'ai pas le droit de quitter la maison et que je vais devoir retourner en cours lundi  
Kylo Ren : mais elle a aussi dit que tu pouvais venir demain et passer halloween avec nous  
Kylo Ren : si tu veux  
Kylo Ren : rey et ses parents et probablement finn aussi seront là  
Kylo Ren : ils vont sculpter des citrouilles et faire griller les pépins et tout ça  
Kylo Ren : je parie qu'ils vont même s'amuser à attraper des putain de pommes avec la bouche(3)  
Kylo Ren : toutes ces merdes ringardes  
Kylo Ren : mais au moins on pourrait faire des trucs ensemble  
Kylo Ren : regarder des films d'horreur peut-être  
Kylo Ren : hux ?  
Kylo Ren : tu dors ?_

 _Empereur : Je suis là.  
Empereur : Je viendrai demain.  
Empereur : J'attraperai même des pommes avec la bouche s'il le faut._

 _Kylo Ren : bien  
Kylo Ren : et comment  
Kylo Ren : j'ai une pomme qui attend que ta bouche ici hux  
Kylo Ren : je plaisante  
Kylo Ren : tu me manques déjà_

 _Empereur : Moi aussi  
Empereur : Repose-toi._

 _Kylo Ren : ok  
Kylo Ren : toi aussi_

Hux fixe l'écran, ses yeux s'humidifiant plus sous le coup de la fatigue que de l'émotion, bien que son hésitation à envoyer ce qu'il vient d'écrire est douloureuse. S'il avait l'esprit plus clair, il ne le ferait sans doute pas. Mais cette nuit pleine de surprises a été tellement agréable. Il se dit d'arrêter de faire son lâche et envoie.

 _Empereur : Je t'aime, Ben. Bonne nuit._

Il fourre son portable sous son oreiller et essaie de résister à l'envie de vérifier la réponse de Ben, mais quand le téléphone vibre une cinquième fois il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il cligne des yeux du mieux qu'il peut et lit les nouveaux messages.

 _Kylo Ren : oh bordel je t'aime aussi  
Kylo Ren : hux  
Kylo Ren : tellement  
Kylo Ren : dors bien  
Kylo Ren : rêve de moi_

Hux obéit à cet ordre servilement, et fait tellement de rêves où Ben apparaît qu'il a l'impression de nager de l'un à l'autre, toute la nuit. Certains l'angoissent : il court dans les bois, poursuivi par un ennemi invisible, ou demande pardon à un Ben qui pleure son cœur brisé et refuse de l'embrasser.

De façon plus mémorable, Hux rêve qu'il se rend chez Ben pour les festivités d'Halloween ; il se retrouve alors devant un Manoir Skywalker complètement restauré, où il est invité à entrer par le fantôme d'Anakin et un homme bleu et brillant avec une coiffure des années 80. Celui-ci affiche un visage sévère alors qu'il le mène au petit salon où Ben est installé dans le fauteuil que Hux a désigné comme son trône autrefois. Un feu intense brûle dans la cheminée, et Ben boit du vin. C'est un vampire aussi, une évidence qui saute aux yeux sans pour autant être le moins du monde effrayante. Ben lui sourit, montrant ses canines, et l'invite à approcher.

Ils traversent les nombreuses pièces richement restaurées de la maison et le terrain parfaitement entretenu derrière, s'arrêtant de temps à autre afin que Ben puisse gratifier Hux de suçons sauvages et bienvenus. Il enfonce ses canines dans son poignet d'abord, puis dans son cou, la courbe douce de son biceps, le creux délicat de son coude. Non seulement Hux se laisse faire, mais en plus il l'y incite avec ferveur, tirant sur la capuche du long manteau sombre de Ben pour en demander davantage. Dans le rêve, c'est tellement agréable, incroyable, comme un baiser s'enfonçant dans sa peau avec un plaisir vicieux appartenant tout aussi bien à lui qu'à Ben.

À un moment ce dernier soulève le haut de Hux pour enfoncer ses dents pointues mais inoffensives dans l'indentation au-dessus de sa hanche gauche, le mordant plus profondément, vraiment plus, jusqu'à ce que Hux ait l'impression qu'il va lui arracher un bout net. Et il ne protesterait même pas ; il gémirait d'approbation.

Hux se réveille si collant et comblé qu'il ne peut que rester allongé là pendant un moment, parfaitement immobile, à fixer le plafond de sa chambre et essayant de se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il a eu un rêve érotique si abouti. Il n'en a certainement jamais eu un d'aussi _créatif_ , mais Ben a toujours fait ressortir son côté imaginatif. Lorsque son esprit s'éclaircit un peu il sort son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. Il est presque dix heures du matin, bien plus tard que son heure de lever habituelle, même pour un samedi. Il a quatre nouveaux messages de Ben, tous envoyés une heure plus tôt.

 _Kylo Ren : tu peux venir à partir de n'importe quelle heure  
Kylo Ren : je suis allé voir des motifs de sculpture de citrouille  
Kylo Ren : ce qui est bien pourri je sais haha  
Kylo Ren : envoie-moi un message quand t'es en route, ok ?_

Hux sourit largement et roule sur le flanc, tapant un nouveau message non à l'intention de Ben mais de Phasma, incapable de résister à un petit instant vantard.

 _Hux : Bon, les nouvelles de ce matin sont que j'ai retrouvé notre Vampire Boy insupportable et qu'à présent je sors avec._

Il est encore en train d'écrire _Tu vas devoir me conseiller sur les subtilités des relations interétatiques via Skype_ lorsqu'elle répond.

 _Phas : QUOI  
Phas : QUAND  
Phas : POURQUOI  
Phas : Ouais enfin je sais pourquoi  
Phas : Poe est venu au comptoir ce matin  
Phas : L'a commandé un PSL(4) (lol) et m'a dit qu'il avait vu Ben  
Phas : L'a dit que Ben « avait l'air d'aller bien »  
Phas : J'ai demandé ce que ça voulait dire  
Phas : Il a dit « plus grand et plus adulte »  
Phas : Donc je suppose que Vampire Boy a des muscles maintenant_

 _Hux : Il en a en effet.  
Hux : Genre. Beaucoup._

 _Phas : Bien joué, Arms !  
Phas : Ramène-toi et raconte-moi tout !  
Phas : Je suis coincée ici jusqu'à midi  
Phas : Le jour d'Halloween putain, nul hein ?  
Phas : Tellement de PSLs, Arms  
Phas : Tellement de gens qui « se font plaisir »  
Phas : Enculés_

Hux rit et se redresse dans son lit, s'assurant de ne pas être en train de rêver. Le sang lui monte à la tête et il rejoint la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets. Il fait ridiculement beau dehors, et la lumière arbore déjà une teinte dorée, peut-être car elle se reflète dans le feuillage jaune et rouge des nombreux arbres le long de la rue et prend ainsi une lueur tirant vers le orange.

Il se douche et s'habille avec une joie brumeuse qui le rend nerveux par instants, car il craint sa fragilité de verre délicat, facile à briser. Le temps qu'il descende il angoisse de se rendre chez Ben et de vérifier qu'il s'agit bien toujours de la véritable résidence des Solo et non pas d'une sorte de manoir de rêve pour vampire. Il manque presque Brendol dans le salon, en train de regarder les infos dans son peignoir.

Hux s'arrête dans l'entrée. Brendol se retourne à demi, expectatif. Il marche sur des coquilles d'œufs avec lui maintenant. Hux ne sait pas trop s'il déteste ça. Sans doute qu'il pourrait faire ce que bon lui semble. Il n'a pas été puni une seule fois depuis le jour où Brendol l'a frappé. Même lorsqu'il est rentré déchiré de la fameuse fête du Nouvel An, le teint verdâtre and puant l'alcool.

— Ça va, papa ? demande-t-il, toujours depuis le vestibule.  
— Mmh ? Oh, oui, yup. Et toi ?  
— Je… Oui.  
— T'es rentré tard ?  
— Un peu. Désolé.

Brendol se contente de hausser une épaule.

— Tu vas prendre ton petit-déjeuner ?  
— Je vais au Starbucks, Phasma travaille. Elle me filera une pâtisserie merdique gratos. Je, hem, je serai sans doute absent toute la journée. C'est Halloween, tu sais, et…  
— Ok, d'accord, c'est bien. Amuse-toi bien. Sois de retour à minuit.  
— Oui…

Hux hésite sur le « monsieur », se demande de quoi ça aurait l'air maintenant, puis laisse tomber finalement.

— As-tu acheté des bonbons ? demande-t-il. Pour ceux qui passeront.  
— Merde, j'ai oublié… J'irai en acheter cet après-midi.

Brendol se retourne complètement alors, peut-être pour le remercier de lui avoir rappelé. Hux ne se souvient pas de la dernière fois que leurs regards se sont croisés. Toujours plus ou moins hébété, il lève la main et lui fait un petit signe. Brendol le lui rend comme s'il se trouvait sur une plage déjà éloignée, regardant Hux se tenant sur le pont du navire qui l'emporte. Hux pense à sa mère, à la fois où elle leur avait acheté des nœuds papillon assortis. Il avait cinq ans ; ça avait été le jour de son anniversaire même. Il s'était senti très distingué alors, à imiter son père. Il se souvient avoir été heureux qu'ils partagent la même couleur de cheveux, comme si cela représentait quelque chose de spécial qu'il avait lui aussi mérité. Il quitte la maison avant de sortir une stupidité.

L'air frais et pur à l'extérieur atténue son impression de flotter dans un rêve et le ramène à la réalité, le monde redevenant solide. Il sort son téléphone, conscient que Ben vérifie sans doute le sien toutes les cinq secondes.

 _Empereur : J'arrive, je vais juste passer au Starbucks me prendre un truc avant. Tu veux quelque chose ?_

Sans surprise, la réponse de Ben arrive avant qu'il ne puisse remettre son portable dans sa poche.

 _Kylo Ren : nan c'est bon merci quand même  
Kylo Ren : tu penses que t'arriveras à quelle heure ?  
Kylo Ren : je demande juste parce que je vais prendre une douche là  
Kylo Ren : pas envie que tu doives te taper mes parents pendant que j'suis à poil  
Kylo Ren : aussi  
Kylo Ren : mes potes me disent que j'envoie trop de messages  
Kylo Ren : c'est juste que je tape vraiment vite  
Kylo Ren : dis-moi si ça fait trop par contre hein  
Kylo Ren : je me vexerai pas_

En temps normal, Hux se la jouerait stratégique face à ce scénario : il ferait poireauter un peu le gars, histoire qu'il en ait un peu pour son argent, pour lui donner encore plus envie qu'il réponde. Cela semble la meilleure chose à faire, mais Hux arrête de marcher et écrit un message dès que ceux de Ben cessent.

 _Empereur : Ça fait pas trop. Quand tu seras dans ton école j'aurai désespérément envie d'avoir des nouvelles de toi tout le temps, donc bon._

Il attend d'être au moins en vue du Starbucks avant de ressortir son téléphone. Il n'a vibré que quatre fois, peut-être parce que Ben est enfin allé prendre sa douche après le quatrième SMS.

 _Kylo Ren : ok parfait  
Kylo Ren : parce que tu vas pas arrêter d'entendre parler de moi ça c'est clair  
Kylo Ren : tu me manques un truc de dingue déjà putain  
Kylo Ren : grouille-toi d'arriver_

Entrer dans le Starbucks lui donne un peu l'impression de traverser le plateau de tournage d'une sitcom. Ils suppose que c'est à cause de l'ambiance faussement intime, pensée pour le commerce, bien que l'odeur de muscade et la lumière automnale qui filtre à travers les fenêtres la rendent authentique quelque part, de façon ironique. Phasma lui offre un sourire lumineux derrière le comptoir, comme sur le point d'applaudir et de pousser des acclamations lorsqu'elle avise son expression. Hux ne peut qu'imaginer l'air ridicule et enthousiaste qu'il doit afficher, même de loin. Ça en vaut la peine, cependant. D'avoir de tels sentiments.

* * *

 _ **Notes de la Traductrice :**_

(1) La Nuit des Quatre Cent Coups : _Le terme original en anglais est « Mischief Night », qui est la nuit précédant celle d'Halloween et durant laquelle certains enfants et adolescents s'adonnent à des petits actes de vandalisme ou s'amusent à faire des_ _blagues ; c'est_ _bien sûr une coutume anglo-saxonne qui n'a pas d'équivalent chez nous, et donc pas de traduction officielle. Voici la mienne =)_

(2) To Catch a Predator : _Il s'agissait d'une émission de télé-réalité américaine (glauque si vous voulez mon avis) dans laquelle des enquêtes pour débusquer d'éventuels pédophiles sur internet se déroulaient en caméra cachée. Elle a été diffusée de 2004 à 2007 aux US, jamais chez nous (merci putain). L'émission s'est arrêtée suite au suicide d'un des pédophiles présumés démasqué dans l'émission, car la sœur de ce dernier les a attaqués en justice (ils ont finalement signé un accord à l'amiable). Pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse, sachez que cela inspiré un des romans (Fautes de Preuves, paru en 2010) de Harlan Coben, le célèbre auteur de romans policiers (pour ceux et celles qui connaissent)._

(3) : _« Apple bobbing » est une activité traditionnelle d'Halloween (dans les pays anglo-saxons bien sûr) où le but du jeu est d'attraper une pomme flottant dans un baquet d'eau sans s'aider de ses mains ou de ses bras, avec la bouche donc. On n'a toujours pas d'équivalent de ce jeu en français bien évidemment._

(4) PSL : _Abréviation de « Pumpkin Spice Latte », la boisson la plus populaire des cafés Starbucks en période d'Halloween._


End file.
